Lost and Found
by roxyhoney
Summary: What if a way was found to bring Bonnie and Damon back from the other dimension? But what if it wasn't what they wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know right, I've started a new fic without updating anything else. But this is just because of all the Bamony goodness we got in 5x22! Hope you all enjoy! Love you! Xoxo.**

* * *

They both knew it would happen…. they knew that their friends would succeed in finding a way to bring them back. They just didn't think it would be so soon.

Bonnie and Damon's eyes stayed enclosed on one another as their family and friends brought them into a hug and held them tightly. They tried to feel something…anything, but they couldn't. It had been Bonnie and Damon for so long and now having others touch them just didn't feel right.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you're back." It was Caroline who captured Bonnie's attention away from Damon. It was the smile on her face and tears in her eyes that made Bonnie notice that they were in the Salvatore Boarding House.

She tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she stared at everyone who tried bringing them comfort; Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Alaric, and Elena and Jeremy. The way Elena was staring at Damon and the way Jeremy was staring at her, made her stomach church into knots.

She needed to get out of here. She couldn't be here with everyone right now. Her eye's then caught Damon's one more time and the look he was giving her told her that he would handle everything and find her afterwards. Or it could have been the bond that had formed between them, practically letting them know what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry everyone, I…. I have to go…" Bonnie heard her name being called, but she exited the boarding house without turning back.

All eyes then flew to Damon.

"What all happened over there?" Matt's voice invaded the staring match everyone was having.

Damon realized at this moment that he should have just left with Bonnie and let the little Scooby gang make their own assumptions.

* * *

Bonnie was in front of the place she use to call home for such a long period of time; the place that she was practically raised. She enjoyed growing up here. And she missed her Grams, her namesake, so much.

She walked into the house and everything still looked the same… which was weird, because Bonnie knew that she had been gone for quite some time. There didn't seem to be a speck of dust or anything.

"I wanted to leave everything like it was….."

Bonnie quickly turned around to see Caroline standing in the doorway.

"Because I knew that we would find a way to bring you back. And though it's been a year, I knew that this would be the first place you would want to be."

The tears were back in Caroline's eyes and Bonnie couldn't bare herself to see it. She was grateful for what Caroline and everyone else did. She really was, but they didn't understand what they had done. But how could Bonnie tell her best friend that she wished that they would have given up on bringing them back.

"Caroline…" Bonnie's voice was just a little bit above a whisper, but Caroline could hear her clear as anything.

"I don't know what happened to you over there and I'm sure you want to be alone right now, but I'm here if you need anything and we're all here for you, I love Bonnie and I'm just so glad you're…."

Bonnie had her arms around Caroline in an instant. And even though she could feel all of Caroline's emotions running through her as she cried, it still didn't feel right.

After a moment, Bonnie released her hold on Caroline and looked into her watery eyes, "I love you too… but I just… I need some time alone. I'm sorry."

Caroline nodded, understanding. She would give Bonnie her space today but tomorrow she would come back in hopes that she would confide in her.

And then she left Bonnie alone with her thoughts. It had been a whole year since Bonnie and Damon died and the other side went crumbling down. It's crazy how it felt longer there, but now that they were back it felt as if they hadn't had enough time.

* * *

As Damon stared into the fireplace, he was more than glad that the gang of misfits had decided to exit the boarding house. Learning that it had been a year since he and Bonnie had left this world made him question a lot of things. Over there in the other dimension it was as if time had stopped. He didn't know whether it had been weeks or months or even years. And yet, he didn't care. He was as happy as he had ever been there. He was with Bonnie. He was at peace…. finally.

And now… now he didn't know what to feel.

"You're avoiding her aren't you?"

Stefan's voice brought Damon out of his concentration as he sat down beside him. And immediately he thought of Bonnie. He wasn't avoiding her….he would never avoid her. He knew that they would be seeing each other later this evening.

And then he realized that the _her_ he was talking about was Elena Gilbert. She wanted to talk to him, hug him… kiss him…. be there for him, but he didn't want that. Not again… not anymore.

"If you came here to talk about the girl we use to lay down our lives for, then I'd rather be alone for a while." He actually would rather be alone right now either way.

Stefan glanced at him a little shockingly and then his attention went back to the fire.

It grew silent between them for a moment.

"I wanted to say that I'm glad you're back… that I missed you, and that I'm sorry I couldn't have saved you sooner."

Damon knew Stefan was sincere and that he meant well. He had missed his brother too, but he didn't want to be saved. He was happier where he was.

* * *

The sun would be setting soon.

Bonnie Bennett was staring up at the sky as she stood in the place where it all happened; where she and Damon knew there was no turning back.

And now they _were_ back, but Bonnie didn't want to be here. This place… this world… she wasn't connected to it anymore. She and Damon had finally accepted what had happened to them and they had found their peace… with each other. Just like her Grams sacrificed herself for, and now it felt like it was all over.

Where she and Damon were, wasn't a hell dimension like everyone thought. But this place… this world, it felt like the hell dimension. It felt cold… dark… and she hated that she had spent her whole life here; never noticing the truth behind it all.

As soon as hands that made her feel warm inside, intertwined with hers, she immediately began to calm down and feel safe. Their eyes connected and instantly the image of them standing here a year ago before they were taken away, entered their mind. But as quickly as it had come…. it was gone.

"What happens now?" Bonnie's voice instantly brought tranquility over Damon as they both stared at the sun setting. Being away from her for just a couple of hours was pretty hard, especially because of the bond that they had formed. A bond that was stronger than anything seen on earth.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter, providing the comfort they both needed.

"We could always kill ourselves and go back."

She knew that he was joking and yet that thought had crossed both their minds earlier today.

"I don't think it works that way though."

"Can't blame me for trying."

She smiled.

"I think Elena knows I'm avoiding her."

The soft breeze that was gracing their skin instantly picked up, and for a moment Damon almost thought there was going to be a tornado. He then caressed the hand he was holding of Bonnie's, reassuring her, and it ceased.

"Easy there, little bird…. Or should I call you little witch again, since you've got your powers back and all."

Bonnie just smiled and rolled her eyes, "But I think you're right, because I think Jeremy knows I've been avoiding him too."

The veins formed on Damon's face for just a mere moment.

"Now that I'm a vampire again, remind me to kill him."

"I think you've learned how to restrain yourself a bit. Don't you think?"

"Not when it comes to you or anyone who thinks they can take you away from me."

She then turned to face him and grabbed onto his face gently, "You know that will never happen."

"You know they'll figure us out eventually…. I mean you will start showing soon enough."

Bonnie's hands immediately went down to her stomach, and Damon held his hand over them.

"I don't want to raise him or her here, Damon. I don't want …. "

He brought her into a hug, holding her gently against him, "I know, but you know I will never let anything happen to our little son or daughter…. Or you."

And Bonnie knew that without a doubt.

She and Damon had become more than just a team, more than just friends, more than just lovers. They now shared the same soul.

But this would just be a new challenge that they would have to face… together.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? Just imagine if Bonnie and Damon were brought back, but they were really happy where they were. I hope you all enjoyed my little one-shot!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review =) xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews for the first chapter! I really didn't know if I would even continue it, but all of your lovely beautiful comments made me want to at least try. I hope you all like this chapter. Sometimes you write one great chapter and then try to write another one and it's just blah. But again I hope you all like it! Thanks again! Xoxo.**

* * *

_It was as if she were falling…. falling into an unknown oblivion that she wasn't sure where she ended and where she began. Her mind was racing frantically, and yet her body felt as if it were in a state of pure untamed bliss. She wondered if this feeling were supposed to last. It was as if she were on a high that she never wanted to come down from._

_She was content. An emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. _

_ Bonnie Bennett's eyes opened slowly, and for a moment all she saw was the light that encompassed her vision when The Other Side was falling apart. _

_But it was only for a moment. _

_The intake of breath that escaped her mouth, made her aware that she hadn't been seemed as if this was the first time she had taken a breath. How odd. _

_ She continued to lay still, not knowing if she should move; if anything were real. And that's when she felt the droplets of water grace her skin. _

_Bonnie sat up slowly… hesitantly, and looked around at the scene before her. There was a waterfall…. The first and largest waterfall she had ever seen. And it was beautiful. The whole scene before her was beautiful. The trees, the flowers, the sun…. it looked like someone was painting a masterpiece and painted away all of the flaws of life. Even the smell was intoxicating. _

_ Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the Other Side falling apart and her holding hands with Damon as they stared at the bright light…_

_ Wait, Damon._

_ She was with Damon before what she thought was her final moments, and now where was he? Maybe he didn't make it? And an instant unexplainable fear shot through her. _

_When she looked around, she exhaled a breath of relief. He was lying on rocks a few feet away._

_ Standing up on shaky legs, she made her way over, and knelt down in beside him. That same fear that had disappeared for a second, definitely returned. _

_ "Damon…" she shook him. A little gently at first, but when he didn't make any movements, she continued to shake him a little harder._

_ "Damon… Damon wake up."_

_ "Damon!" She yelled. _

_He couldn't be dead. He had to have made it here with her… alive. Even though she and Damon got under each other's skin most of the time, they still had one another's back at the end of the day. And she didn't want this for him. _

_She and Damon were cut from the same cloth if anyone could believe it. They both did things to protect the people they cared about; even if their choices may not have been the absolute best… especially in Damon's terms. _

_ She was given a second chance and he deserved one too._

_ "Damon, please…please wake up." She hadn't even realized that she was nearly begging. Pleading. Damn near in tears. _

_And maybe the biggest reason was that she didn't want to be here alone; in a place where she had no idea where she was. _

_ She shook him again… harder… desperately. And just when she was about to give up, she felt something under her fingertips. Something faint but it was there. And when she put her ear to his chest, she heard it. A heartbeat. _

_Damon's heartbeat._

_ How was that possible?_

_ And then coughing… she heard coughing. A feeling of relief coursed through her body._

_ "No need to shout, Judgey, I heard you." Damon cleared his throat at the strain that was lodged between his lungs._

_ There was a small part of Bonnie that almost wanted to pull Damon into a hug. Almost being the key word, especially when he opened his big mouth. _

"_Well, maybe if you would say something instead of playing dead, I wouldn't have to waste my breath calling out your name." _

_ As he sat up slowly, that Salvatore famous smirk crossed his lips, "There are about three different ways I could take this conversation with you calling out my name, but I'll leave it alone. Where are we by the way?"_

_ "Your guess is as good as mine." Her eyes left his as she glanced around. _

_And that's when it hit her. Grams had told her before she was sucked into oblivion that she had sacrificed herself so Bonnie would find peace. So, maybe that's what this was…. Her peace. _

"_But why would Grams let me tag alone?" Damon asked, after Bonnie informed him of her realization._

_ "I don't really think there was a choice. We were holding hands." Her attention was now on the beauty of the sun set that almost didn't seem real. But then again; was anything real here?_

_ Damon's million dollar smirk was back in effect. "I guess you finally had an excuse to hold my hand."_

_ She shoved him a little, "Oh please, that was the single greatest moment of your life."_

_ Her comeback actually gained a small smile from Damon. _

_ Just sitting there, staring at the sun setting, they literally felt at peace. It was as if they were in a state of Euphoria. As if everything that they had went through that was bad in their lives, felt as if it was all being sucked away. That nothing bothered them anymore. For once they felt alive._

_ And of course Damon had to interrupt the pleasant silence of it all._

"_So, what I'm getting from all this is, you and I both died. We were sucked into some other dimension of peace to spend eternity together. I'm human again, and I'm guessing you're no longer the anchor."_

"_Your guess would be correct." Her eyes finally left the sunset to look at him. "So, what now?"_

_ There was pregnant pause for a moment until Damon turned to her, "I guess it could be worse… I could be here with that annoying boyfriend of yours."_

_ Bonnie instantly rolled her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have held onto his hand after all._

* * *

Bonnie and Damon's eyes opened as they relived one of their first memories of being in what turned out to be a peaceful paradise.

"Just to think that I actually regretted grabbing onto your hand when we first got there."

"I don't think you've ever regretted it." His response was simple as he nipped onto her bare shoulder.

The smile that crossed Bonnie's lips was her silently agreeing with him.

As she leaned back onto Damon's naked chest, she brought her fingers out of the warm water, "I think we should get out of this tub soon before my whole body turns into a prune."

Damon held onto her a little tighter

"Let's wait… just a little while longer."

It wasn't just his words; it was the tone and hesitance in his voice, at the thought of her moving away from him. She understood why Damon wanted them to stay in the tub for a little while. It went beyond being sexual with one another. They needed that connection…. that bond that they had formed with one another. It kept them sane….calm. Being back was hard on both of them and was actually causing a bit of emotional distress.

Damon's hand traveled to her stomach, placing slow caresses along her smooth skin. The baby growing inside of her would probably be the death of him; especially if it were a girl. She would get her mothers good looks, and he would have to kill any man that even so bothered to glance her way. But sitting here, right now with the love of his life and his unborn child… this was his calm… this was his paradise. They may have not been in the dimension anymore, but wherever Bonnie and that baby were…that was home. This was his family, and he would kill to protect them.

And Bonnie felt the same way.

"What do you say I get you out of this tub and we christen each room in your grandmother's house?"

"My Grams would probably come back from her peace and send us to hell. Plus, we have Caroline's dinner to go to tonight."

"I say we bail on the dinner." Damon began kissing the spot just behind her ear. The spot he knew drove her crazy.

Every part of Bonnie wanted to call Caroline up and cancel, but she promised her. It was time for Bonnie and Damon to come clean about everything tonight. And not just about where they were, but how they spent their time, how they fell in love and how they got pregnant. They knew that Elena and Jeremy were going nuts trying to figure out what was going on and they still didn't know that they were cohabiting with one another….none of them did.

"I would love nothing more than to do that, but we owe them this."

"We owe them nothing."

"They brought us back to life," She said getting out of the tub. Her body heat instantly rose as his eyes traced every inch of her skin. But, she would not let herself succumb to his seductive gaze. They had a dinner to get too.

"Plus Caroline will kill us both, and this time, I don't think in death, we'll end up somewhere nice."

Damon stood out of the tub and walked up behind her and grabbed onto her waist from behind, making sure she felt how much he wanted her.

"Damon…" His name came out as a moan from her lips.

His fingers made its way down to the juncture between her thighs. "Give me five minutes, I'll be quick."

She allowed him to pick her up as she wrapped her legs around his neck, giving in to the sweet torture he was inflicting with his tongue on her center.

Five minutes? Yeah right.

* * *

Bonnie only rang the doorbell once after she realized that it was locked. There was a time when the boarding house stayed unlocked. But since Caroline moved in, she knew that she had changed some things.

When the door opened, she was greeted by her blonde best friend.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you could come." When Caroline pulled her into a hug, Bonnie almost forgot how strong she was; especially when she was a few inches away from crushing her spine.

"I wouldn't have missed it." She smiled, adjusting her back after the hug. "Is everyone here?"

"It's just me, Stefan, Alaric, Matt, Tyler, and Enzo unfortunately right now. Damon, Elena and Jeremy haven't got here yet. Which I'm sure Damon and Elena are probably holding him up."

Even though Bonnie knew it wasn't true, it didn't stop her from accidently lighting a few candles in the house. Luckily, it went unnoticed by Caroline.

"I cooked us a three course meal." She beamed.

That caused Bonnie to give her a side eye glance because Caroline wasn't that great in the cooking department.

And Caroline noticed.

"Well Stefan cooked and I helped…. from a distance. I made the alcoholic drinks though."

Again Bonnie looked at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, Matt made those, but I set the table and it looks absolutely perfect."

"I've missed you Caroline." Bonnie confessed. And it was true. It may have taken her awhile to admit it, but she had really missed her best friend. How could she not? Caroline was practically her sister.

"It's good to hear you say that, because I wasn't so sure."

They didn't make another move; not wanting anyone else to see the tears form in their eyes.

"I know I've been distant since I've been back, but it was just a lot to grasp onto. It had nothing to do with you. I promise you that. I love you Caroline."

"I love you too." Caroline smiled. "And I'm really glad you're back Bonnie. And if you would have bailed tonight I would have killed you." There was absolute threat behind Caroline's chipper tone.

And Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

By time they sat down at the table, Elena and Jeremy arrived. They both looked as if they had a lot on their mind with solemn expressions upon their faces. And Bonnie honestly didn't know how she and Damon were going to break the news to them.

When Jeremy sat down beside her and whispered if they could talk afterwards, she agreed. Even though a part of her wondered if he would really want to have a conversation after they broke the news.

Then Damon walked in, his eyes connected with Bonnie for a moment, and then to Elena. He sat beside her and across from Bonnie.

"Better late than never, mate." Enzo spoke up, taking a sip of his bourbon.

"You know how I like to make an entrance." He said, trying his best not to stare at the woman sitting across from him. But was hard, because Bonnie was absolutely breathtaking.

It took every ounce of control for Bonnie not too look at him either. It was very bizarre how being in a group of people made their bond that much stronger. As if there were some type of animalistic instinct to protect the other. That if someone were to make the wrong move, they would easily react.

It was safe to say that they were still getting used to being around people.

While they were eating in silence, everyone had something they wanted to say, but no one knew how to actually begin the conversation.

Well, no one but Enzo.

"Okay, we all know why this dinner was called. What happened over there?" Enzo asked, taking a bite of his staking with a grin on his face. "Because I'll go ahead and say it, you guys don't look relieved to be back." He figured whatever Bonnie and Damon would say would probably bring the house down and he needed a little excitement in his life right now.

Bonnie glanced at Damon who wasn't even hiding the fact that he was staring intently at her.

"Because we're not."

"Damon…" Bonnie interrupted. "He doesn't mean that."

"Well then what does he mean?" Elena finally spoke up, shooting glares at both Damon and Bonnie. She knew something was off, especially because they had been ignoring her since they returned.

"Elena…" It wasn't just Caroline who heard the animosity in Elena's voice, but she was the only one to actually say something about it.

"No Caroline, I've had it. It's been several days since you've both returned and you've been ignoring all of us. You both haven't even said thank you that I brought you back."

Caroline had every intention of knocking some sense into Elena's little 'woe is me' speech, and if it weren't for Stefan gently grabbing her hand, she would have. They all equally shared responsibility in bringing Bonnie and Damon back and for Elena to make it seem as if she had done everything herself, really pissed her off.

"Do you know how it's been for me Damon?" She continued, "What I went through? I almost died, knowing that there might not have been away to bring you back. And now that you are, you don't seem like you care. You haven't talked to me…. You barely look at me. I demand to know what's going on!"

Bonnie tried her best to stay calm. She really did. But of course Elena went from worrying about both Damon and Bonnie, to just worrying about Damon. Of course she would make something about them affect her.

The fireplace lit without Bonnie even realizing it, and Damon immediately spoke up, "Because we were at peace, Elena. We accepted death and we were at peace. So we can't help that we can't be thrilled and all rainbows and butterflies from being yanked from there."

Bonnie would have added something…. anything to Damon's explanation, but all of a sudden she began to feel really sluggish; as if an uncontrollable heat scorched her skin.

And that's when it began to feel as if someone were yanking at her insides. All she could think about was her baby, as the blood dripped from her nose.

Catching Damon's attention, he was at her side in an instant, gaining looks between the rest of the group.

"Bonnie!" Caroline shouted, worried for her best friend.

"I'm okay…." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Tell that lie to someone who can't actually feel what you're going through," Damon said, "Oh and see the blood spilling out of your nose."

She gave him a small smile that wasn't assuring in the least. "I think I just need to go lie down for a m-moment."

Damon helped her up, and she gave him a look. _Damon, you can't be this way towards me right now. We haven't told them anything about us yet_.

"Screw that Judgey. If they haven't figured it out by now, then they need open their eyes." He knew that she was speaking to him in their mind link, but he didn't feel like or care to keep things private right now.

As Damon was helping Bonnie up, Jeremy tried assisting as well.

"I got it, Damon, she's my girlfriend."

"Back off Gilbert before I break that little neck of yours again." Damon's threat was severe… lethal and the veins that formed around his eyes showed that he would really go through with it.

Bonnie was able to say Damon's name one more time before she lost consciousness.

"What's wrong with her!" Jeremy yelled, truly frightened.

Damon picked her up and laid her on his lap on the couch. He ripped open his vein and stuck it to her mouth, forcing the blood down her throat.

"Damon, what is it? What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked, frantically.

When Damon looked at everyone in the room, for a split moment he forgot that they were here. Just that quick. His sole focus had been on Bonnie and their unborn baby. And when he could barely hear both of their heartbeats, he realized the blood wasn't working and stood up with Bonnie in his arms.

"We have to get her to a hospital."

"Damon, tell us what's going on."

"She's pregnant." Damon practically yelled out. "My blood isn't healing her, so we need to get her to a hospital."

"How is that possible?" Elena finally spoke up. "If it were just you two together?"

Damon didn't bother looking at anyone as he took Bonnie to the hospital.

Nothing really needed to be said after that, because they all knew that Bonnie was carrying Damon's child.

* * *

"Thank you again, Davina. I know it wasn't an easy spell to perform, but I really appreciate it." Bonnie spoke into the phone, to the young New Orleans witch. After playing phone tag with Davina the last few days, she was finally able to get in touch with the French quarter witch. Bonnie and Davina had never met in person before, but she had spoken to her a few times over the phone and through Skype a while ago. Even though Bonnie couldn't preform magic at the time, due to being the anchor, she still didn't mind being a long distance mentor to Davina. She enjoyed hearing about her progress and the power she had obtained.

So, when she learned that the gang asked Davina to do the spell to bring she and Damon back, she knew she needed to personally call and thank her and make sure she was okay, because a spell like that took a lot out of someone. It actually could have killed her, but Davina was more powerful than a lot of people realized.

After they continued talking for a little while, they said their goodbyes and Bonnie continued making breakfast for she and Damon.

And speaking of Damon, he was now standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"How's the French quarter baby witch?"

"She's far from being a baby witch. And she's okay."

He then made his way towards her. "And how are you doing? You know you should be in bed. Plus you can't cook."

She threw an apple slice at his head. "I can too cook."

"Not as good as me."

"That's because you've had centuries to improve your skills, you old man." She then fed him a strawberry and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

It made no sense how just a small kiss could have such a major effect on him. But he had to control himself, because things were far from okay between them.

"You really need to go back and lie down. The doctor's and Lucy said…"

"I know what the doctor's and Lucy said, but I'm making breakfast, and I don't feel like lying down."

"I think you've spent too much time with me. You've got the stubborn thing down pact."

She just smiled, and put the pancakes on their plates.

"We need to talk about this, Bonnie."

"There's nothing to talk about, If I have this baby, then I'll die… if I don't have this baby, then I don't really think I need to say what will happen." She shuddered at the thought, and the tears instantly sprung to her eyes. "And don't you dare say what you're thinking, because the answer is _no_."

"You need to understand that this is the only option."

"There are _two_ options Damon, I know you were paying attention."

He had her gently back against the wall in the blink of an eye; hoping she would snap out of this daze she was in. Especially if she actually thought he was going to lose her.

"I'm not losing you Bonnie, we can try again."

"There is no trying again, Damon. We weren't even supposed to get pregnant the first time. I am not killing our baby just so I'll live."

"This isn't worth your life."

"Do you hear yourself right now?! This is our _baby_, Damon. You are more connected to him or her then I am, so don't tell me you don't want this."

"Not at the expense of losing you. You think you fainting yesterday with blood oozing out of your nose was it? No! It wasn't. That was just the beginning. I'm not losing you Bonnie, that's it. That's final. The decision has been made."

She moved out of his grasp.

"You don't get to make the decision in this Damon…"

"Well I'm the only one with common sense right now!"

A few glasses dropping from the cabinets and shattering caused them both to grow silent.

"We should have never come back." The pain in Bonnie's voice filled through Damon's core. "They should have never brought us back, because now…."

It wasn't the news from the doctor that made them upset. They were both supernatural, so when the doctor informed them that she could die if she gave birth or the baby would have to be aborted for Bonnie to survive, they figured that they could do a spell to fix it. But after speaking with Lucy last night and early this morning, that's what really made everything feel real. Wherever Bonnie and Damon were, was nothing but pure healthy energy; A whole new atmosphere…. a whole new air to breathe. Having a baby in that world would have been fine, but having a baby here…on Earth, the toxins would kill her. The baby would need to use all of Bonnie's energy and life force to be brought into this world.

And Damon wasn't having that.

"We don't even know if you'll survive these nine months with what happened yesterday."

"I cast a spell this morning; I will be fine until the birth."

Damon turned away from her, trying to control his anger. The fact that the love of his life was probably the smartest woman he knew, but was acting completely stupid right now was pissing him off.

"Damon, please try to understand."

He turned back around quickly, and usually she could mark Damon's every move, but she was definitely caught off guard this time.

"Try to understand what, Bonnie? That you would rather leave me and die? Did you even think about me in this scenario… do you really think that I can be without you?"

"You'll have our baby, Damon! You'll get to see them grow up…."The tears escaped both of their eyes, "You'll get to be there for all of it." And she wouldn't, and it killed her. But, she couldn't allow herself to live for her baby to die.

"You're so selfish, Bonnie!"

"Excuse me?"

"You sacrifice yourself all the damn time and you never even think of the effects of what your death could do to someone."

Bonnie was about to respond, but he wouldn't let her, "I swear I will turn you into what I am before I let you die."

She knew that he was serious. "Damon that will kill our child!" Thanks to Lucy's quick researching skills, and her connections to several covens, she was able to also find out that if Damon were to turn Bonnie while the baby was still inside, it would definitely kill the baby. And feeding her blood during the birth before she died wouldn't work. Life and death mixed with the supernatural and nature was a tricky thing.

"I don't care!" And yet he did. It was killing him to even think to kill their unborn baby. But miracles happened every day. They could try again. Him being human or not…. they could try again.

"I can't believe you just said that." She then began to walk away, "I'm going to go clear my head. Don't follow me." Obviously they weren't going to agree on anything anytime soon.

"Damnit, Bonnie."

When Bonnie opened the front door, it instantly slammed shut. She was definitely confused, because she hadn't done anything.

She then turned around to look at Damon and he was still across the room, so he hadn't used his speed to make his way over and slam the door.

Their eyes never left one another as the confusion filled their features.

Did Damon just use magic?

_To Be Continued...?_

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? Like it, Love it, Hate it? If you have any questions, or if it was confusing at all, please let me know! Xoxo.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It rained that day. The day Bonnie and Damon found out that because their bond was so strong that during any type of heightened emotion that Damon was able to tap into some of Bonnie's magic and use it as his own.

Rain continued to fall to the Earth, as if it hadn't in decades, as they got into yet another argument after Bonnie got a little morning sickness. Damon brought up the conversation of getting rid of their baby again, and Bonnie just wasn't having it.

Thunder and lightning appeared when Bonnie showed up at The Salvatore boardinghouse, trying to hold back the tears that Caroline could instantly tell she was trying to hide.

Her blonde best friend let her borrow sweat pants and a hoodie and ordered Chinese.

They ended up sitting near the fire place, letting its warmth attempt to calm her down, as they stuffed their faces.

"So, what are you going to do?" Caroline asked, after hearing what she and Damon were fighting about. "Because I know you're still on edge with this random thunderstorm taking over Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie tried her best to provide a smile, but only ended up giving Caroline a solemn look. "Sorry, my emotions are just all over the place right now. " She took a bite of her chicken and broccoli. "And my mind is already made up. Damon is just being childish."

"I'm surprised he didn't follow you here."

Because it was extremely unlike Damon to let something like that go.

"I spelled him in my Grams house."

Bonnie's words were so nonchalant; Caroline almost thought she was joking.

"Don't set me on fire or make my brain explode or anything, but is he really being childish?"

Bonnie looked at her, and Caroline continued to explain before any damage was done.

"Think about it Bonnie, we just got you both back. I don't think I can lose you again. No, I _know _I can't lose you again. You were gone for three months, and I don't care if it was two days or five minutes, I can't…." She had to pause for a moment, because the tears were forming in her eyes. "When you died the first time, and I didn't know about it, do you know how awful of a friend that made me? I accepted fake post cards, text messages, and one line emails about you spending the summer with a mother that abandoned you your whole life. I was so wrapped up in everything else that I didn't even realize it."

Bonnie touched her hand gently, "You can't be upset with that. I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone to know."

"You risk your life all the time for us, and…" When Caroline felt Bonnie squeeze her hand, it provided a comfort that she didn't realize she needed. "It's just not fair… so, I don't think Damon is being childish, and I hate to say it because I love children. If I could have them I would, and I would never want to deny you of my beautiful niece or nephew growing inside of you, but I'd rather you live, Bonnie. If there isn't another way to get past this then I choose you. It's always going to be you…. because I can't exist in a world anymore where you don't."

Caroline's words overflowed its way into her heart and Bonnie couldn't really respond as she put down her carton of Chinese food and laid her head down on her best friend's lap. The lightning and thunder stopped, but the rain… the rain still remained; even if she wouldn't allow the tears to fall from her eyes.

Bonnie and Caroline stayed that way for close to an hour, as their eyes never left the fireplace.

* * *

When Bonnie's eyes opened abruptly, she knew that she was no longer in the boarding house. Actually, she didn't know where she was. All she knew was that it was snowing and she was sitting on the ledge of a mountain top.

It was a calmness she hadn't felt in awhile. She almost felt how she did after her death…. at peace.

And when Damon appeared beside her, grabbing her hand gently, the fight that they had hours ago seemed nonexistent.

"Where are we?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving the sunset.

"In your dreams." His response was simple as he stared out yonder.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I remembered when we were in our little tropical paradise, you missed the snow. And plus, I haven't been able to do my little vampire mind dream thing in a while."

A smile formed on her lips, "Little vampire mind dream thing? Your words are the way to my heart."

His lips rose into a smile.

"Are you still in my Grams house?"

"No, I'm laying right beside you, with my hand on your…."

She shoved him a little.

"Your little spell wore off when you fell asleep. Remind me to bend you over my knee and do naughty things to you when we wake up." He winked.

She laughed and shook her head. Leave it to Damon to turn everything into something naughty.

It didn't take long for the silence to fill the air among them.

But Damon didn't let it stay that way for long. "Do you remember when you were a kid….and you were learning how to ride a bike without the training wheels? You kept trying and you kept falling. Your grams wanted you to come inside to get cleaned up… to get ready for dinner, but you were so determined. You didn't go inside that day until you accomplished that goal. Your determination, your passion at such a young age…. it was inspiring."

Bonnie was looking at him now as she relived a memory she had almost forgotten. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged, "I promised Emily I would look after her line. I always keep my word."

Her heart jumped in her chest for a moment. "Really, because I remember you taking a huge chunk out of my neck a couple of years ago."

"Your great great grand witch broke her promise. And besides, I didn't even see you when I did it."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure you didn't."

"Well, you've set me on fire and gave me aneurysms numerous times, I think we're even. Plus, I stole your heart."

"And I stole yours." Her voice was soft as her eyes locked back on the sunset.

"Bonnie, I would give anything to have our child be as determined and inspiring as you were as a child…as you are now. To have that fire in their eyes as you do. But…. your life means more to me than…."

"Can we just not." She had to cut him off. Her tone wasn't angry or annoyed, but she was hurt. The pain of even thinking about what he wanted right now was too much. "Can we just right now, just be here together? I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to think about anything right now. I just want to be here with you…." And she put his hand on her stomach, "And our baby."

He held onto her tightly yet gently, providing the strength and support they both needed. Bonnie knew that Damon was trying to hold it all together. She knew that he would rather have her live, but she also knew that it was killing him to even think about ending their unborn baby's life. And the tears that fell from his eyes onto her cheek confirmed it.

"I love you," Bonnie whispered.

"I love you too."

It was moments like this that made Bonnie and Damon. They connected on more than what others saw.

"Can we stay here for a little while longer?"

"As long as you want."

* * *

Bonnie's eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the blinding sun shining through Damon's window. She had every intention of cuddling into him more, not wanting to move from his side, but she was starving.

So, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

When she opened the refrigerator, her heart did a little flip flop, when she saw all of the food that was stocked. She wondered how much she could eat before the morning sickness reared its ugly head.

She thought about whipping up a big breakfast but her cravings were screaming towards a turkey and roast beef sandwich with the works. And as soon as she was about to take a bite into it, she heard her name.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up from her sandwich and looked into the eyes of Elena Gilbert, her longtime friend who she considered her sister. She wouldn't blame Elena if she didn't want anything to do with her now because everything that had happened with Damon.

She knew that this would probably be the time that they talk about it all, but Bonnie really didn't feel like dealing with anything. She was actually a little pissed off because she interrupted the intimate moment she was about to have with her food.

The phrase Stupid Bitch came to mind, but she blamed it on the hormones.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Elena said, walking in.

"I could say the same for you." Bonnie didn't know if what she said came out harsh, but she was really upset with how she ruined her moment with her food. And now, she didn't even want it anymore.

"Look, I know we haven't really had a chance to talk, but I'm really glad you're back."

"Really? Because it didn't seem that way the other day. I mean, I know you're glad that Damon's back, but me… I don't think so much."

Elena was a little taken back with Bonnie's attitude. Especially when she spent all of her time bringing her back.

"How could you say that? I spent every single day for three months, trying to bring you and Damon back to life. And yet, I still haven't even got a thank you."

_How dare she?_ Usually, Bonnie would have let it go. Her stomach was starting to hurt, so she really felt like just walking past her, but she couldn't.

"You want a thank you. Thank you Elena, for working with Caroline, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Alaric and hell, even Enzo, for bringing us back. Thank you for performing the spell like Davina did to ensure that we actually made it back. Thank you for not making our deaths about you. Thank you for not taking all of the credit. Thank you for all those times I risked _my_ life for you and didn't expect anything in return. Thank you for having us all search for a cure that got _your _brother killed and that you didn't even take. And then when I brought him back to life for_ you_ and killed myself in the process, thanks for that too. Thank you for being the reason why so many people have died. Thank you, Elena. Thank you, so much. You're really amazing, and I should bow down to you, right? Is that what you want?"

The tears forming in Elena's eyes weren't out of sadness, but out of anger.

"You say all of those things to just mask the fact that you slept with my boyfriend and got pregnant and you feel guilty. Well, you know what? You should."

"Well, you know what, I don't. How many times did you guys break up in one week alone? So, don't sit here and accuse me of sleeping with Damon and getting pregnant as if it's solely on me. Damon fell in love with me. I fell in love with him. What you two had is over, and I know it sucks … I know it must hurt you, especially because Stefan and Caroline finally opened their eyes and figured out that it was time for them to give it a go. And you're angry because you don't have the Salvatore brothers at your beck and call anymore. But, you have to let it go."

"Damon is always going to love me, Bonnie. I know that you think what you two had, wherever the hell you were was something, but it was nothing. He doesn't love you. He will never love you like he loved me."

"Damon never loved you¸ Elena! Don't you see that! He was only obsessed with you, because you reminded him of everything he couldn't get in Katherine! You shared her damn face for crying out loud. The only difference between you and Katherine was that she was honest and real about all the shit she did."

Bonnie then had this uncontrollable urge for sweet tea. So, as she turned her back to Elena, she searched for the tea. "Now, I don't know why you're here, and I don't care because this isn't my place. But if it's to try to reconcile with Damon then that's where there's going to be a problem."

She knew exactly when Elena rushed up behind her, fangs bearing, veins appearing. And yet, Bonnie turned around like it didn't faze her. The barrier she had up stopped Elena as she tried to get to Bonnie. She then poured her tea in cup and took a drink, savoring the taste.

"It just needs a little more sugar."

Elena slammed against the barrier again, pissed off that Bonnie wouldn't even look as if she were terrified.

But when Bonnie did finally look at her, the fear that Elena wanted to give Bonnie, actually appeared in her eyes instead.

Bonnie didn't even seemed bothered as Elena's screams filled the room, while she repeatedly crushed her skull.

Bonnie extended her hand, lifting Elena up off of the ground watching as she writhed in pain.

Stefan and Caroline were in the kitchen in almost instantly.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled.

"Bonnie, what's going on?! What are you doing?" Stefan rushed to Elena and tried getting her down.

She looked at her friends and then back to Elena choking on her own blood. "She tried to harm me and my baby."

A part of Stefan and Caroline didn't want to believe it, but they had already had their problems with Elena during the beginning of their relationship.

"Bonnie, you're going to kill her, and you'll regret it." Caroline knew that for a fact. No matter what problems they all got into, they never wanted each other to die.

It wasn't Caroline's words that stopped Bonnie; it was the pain in her stomach and the blood dripping out of her nose.

Those turn of events caused Elena to drop to the ground.

Bonnie felt herself going down, and Caroline was about to go to her, but she was caught off guard by Elena recovering quickly and rushing to Bonnie. Her fangs pierced her neck for only a mere moment, until she was pushed back into the wall with flames scorched her skin.

Damon was at Bonnie's side picking her up and holding her close; quicker than anyone realized.

Elena screamed until the fire was put out and she was on the floor again.

"Damon…" Elena was trying to catch her breath as she quickly healed from the burns. "How….? Why?"

Damon glared at her, "Blondie, get her out of here before I kill her."

And Caroline looked at Bonnie one more time, making sure she was okay, and rushed Elena out of the house.

Damon sat Bonnie down, inspecting every inch of her.

"I'm okay…" she breathed, "Just got a little overwhelmed." Now that she was pregnant, there was a limitation on her magic. She was more powerful now that she was back, but she was limited; especially when she was already performing magic on herself to keep her baby alive.

"I won't even mention how I don't believe you right now."

Stefan handed her a glass of water, to which she drank greedily. "Thank you, Stefan."

"Are you sure you're okay, Bonnie?" You could tell by Stefan's demeanor and tone of voice that he was concerned.

"I'm okay… just a little tired."

Stefan poured her another glass.

Bonnie looked at both of the brothers and knew that they were waiting on her to explain what happened, but she really didn't feel like talking now. She just wanted to be back in her own bed in her Gram's house.

So, she grabbed Damon's hand and materialized them out of the room, but not before making her sandwich appear in her hands and saying 'Thank you' to Stefan.

Stefan knew that Bonnie had her powers back when she returned to the land of the living, but this was his first time seeing her do anything remotely close to that.

* * *

Damon spent close to an hour watching Bonnie as she slept. She had worn herself out today, and it took every ounce of him not to break her neck just to get her to rest. It sound psychotic, but at the end of the day that's what he was; a psychotic vampire who use to kill those just because he felt like it.

But as he stared at Bonnie's beautiful form, his entire life felt the urge to protect the woman who had captured him in more ways than one. She looked at peace….as if she didn't have a care in the world. And that was what he wanted for her. He wish he could take all of the pain she was feeling…wish that he could change it all and make things right, but he couldn't. This was the first time he would ever admit it, but he was scared. He couldn't lose Bonnie and he didn't want to lose their child. He would rather him die and save them both.

Was that even fair? After all of her sacrifices, was it even right for nature to work against her like this? Or, was this nature's way of getting back at him by using Bonnie. Whatever it was, he wouldn't allow this to be the end of their story.

After letting his lips linger just a little while longer on her forehead, he used his vampire speed to make his way to the new Gilbert Residence. The house looked almost like their old one, before Elena burned it to the ground.

But noticing the differences to the house wasn't the reason he was standing on the front porch. He was here to set the record straight. Elena came after Bonnie today, and he was there to make sure it never happened again.

The moment Elena Gilbert opened the door in a bathrobe, with her hair dripping wet, he knew that no one else was home.

_Good, that would make this a lot easier_.

"I'm glad you came by." She provided a soft smile, and stepped aside; allowing him entrance.

"Thirsty?" She asked, pouring him a glass of wine.

_No, but you are._ Was the first thought that entered his mind, but he refrained from speaking the truth.

"I'm going to make this quick, Elena, what you did this morning to Bonnie; someone who is supposed to be your best friend was a low move, even for you."

"Yes, what I did was wrong, but she tried to kill me, and your only concern is for her? There was a time when I was your main concern. And what, it changes now, because you fucked her and knocked her up?"

He rushed at her and slammed her against the wall, holding her tightly in place. She would have died if she were human, and the terror in her eyes couldn't be hidden.

"And that's where I thought you forgot. Bonnie is pregnant. She is carrying _my_ child. And you attacked her. You not only attacked a pregnant woman. You attacked _my_ pregnant woman." He slammed her against the wall one more time. "I should kill you right now."

The tears became visible in her eyes. "How? You going to set me on fire again?" She was able to catch him off guard and move away for him. "Look, I'm willing to put all of this past us. It was hard for me with you gone. And I never gave up hope. I love you, Damon. And I'm sure that you've been brainwashed by being wherever you were. But, we can try again." She walked up to him cautiously.

The fact that he never moved, showed Elena that he was giving in and that he still cared for her.

After her hands made its way to his cheek in a slow caress, she leaned in to kiss him, and that's when she felt something prick her skin. Instantly, she began to feel hesitant about everything. Her skin felt flush and her throat felt as if it were closing. It was as if her body was shutting down.

She was able to turn around and see the face of Enzo before she fell into an unconscious state.

Enzo caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you sure about this, mate? I mean, why not just kill the little doppelganger."

"Because as much as it may not seem this way now, it would kill Bonnie down the road." No matter what happened between Bonnie and Elena, she still loved her. Damon could feel that. "So, take her far away, keep her locked up until she's desiccated."

Enzo nodded, "And that other thing you wanted?"

"Later." Damon answered, putting the note on the table and grabbing some of Elena's things to make it look like she left for a while.

"You owe me one." Enzo said over his shoulder before he sped off.

And moments later, Damon was back in Sheila Bennett's house…. back in the room that he and Bonnie shared.

He climbed into bed with Bonnie and held her close. When she unconsciously moved into him, that feeling of warmth and protection flowed through his veins. He was going to find a way to save both Bonnie and his child.

No matter what he had to do.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you all for your amazing reviews, follows, and favorites, on this story and the last chapter! It really means more than you all will ever realize. There probably aren't even enough words to just thank you all for your support on this story. And even though it took me awhile to update I hope you guys still enjoyed and I didn't disappoint. **

**I know you're probably thinking, why can't Bonnie and Damon be happy? And trust me, I want that more than anything, but whatever does happen with them and the baby, they will be in it together. Hopefully, I didn't make the characters to OOC. But anywho, enough with my rambling. Hope you all enjoyed & please review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! You all are amazing! Thank you so much for all of your reviews. And I never even expected to get a chapter out so soon if it weren't for you all! Thank you again so much! You all mean the world to me. Hope you all enjoy! =)**

* * *

_**The calm before the storm….**_

_ Bonnie and Damon had no idea how long they had been in their dimension of paradise, as Damon liked to call it, but they did know one thing; they were both driving each other crazy. And not just the crazy where they wanted to gauge each other's eyes out, but the kind of crazy that it was hard for them to pull their eyes away from one another. _

_If it wasn't Bonnie unconsciously tugging on her lower lip every time Damon was in her line of vision, either shirtless or doing something stupid… or both; it was Damon trying to flaunt with his shirt off to get her to do the lip action or just openly staring at her, causing uncontrollable heat to fly to her cheeks. It was also the fact that by being the only two people around, wherever they were, they had the opportunity to get to know each and every little aspect about the other._

_ It was safe to say that Bonnie and Damon were both developing a crush. _

_ "Any day now, Bennett!" Damon yelled up at Bonnie, as she took her sweet time to dive from one of the many cliffs that graced their presence. _

_ Bonnie stretched a bit, before responding. "After last night, I thought my new last name was Salvatore." One of the best things about being here was that everything they wanted, they had. Which meant alcohol. They had a ton of alcohol, and they drank enough last night to put vampires with high tolerance to shame. Too bad their tolerance wasn't that high. _

_And because of all of their alcohol consumption last night, Damon dubbed Bonnie's new name Bonnie Salvatore._

_ Even though she couldn't see him that well, she knew exactly when he flipped her off, and all she could do was laugh. "Anyways, you can't rush perfection, Damon. The dive I'm about to do is going to put yours to shame. "_

_ "Perfection is what I just did. You, on the other hand are going to…"_

_ Before Damon could finish his sentence, Bonnie took a jump off the cliff, did a couple flips, and landed in the water in a perfect dive. _

_ Her head came above water just before Damon could truly be worried about her. Not, that it would matter, because it's not like they could die. They learned that a while ago, when Bonnie lost her footing and fell off of one of the cliffs they dive off of daily, and landed on several rocks. Damon remembered his new beating heart literally feeling as if it had stopped. He didn't have his vampire speed anymore, but he made it down to her like he did. Her neck was broken and so were her arms and legs, but out of nowhere she just opened her eyes, and everything popped back int place. He was able to wipe the tear that had fallen from his eye at the idea of losing her, before she saw it. _

_So, wherever they had come to be, prevented them from actually dying… again. It made sense, because they were already technically dead. So, being here just meant that there were no limitations. _

_ Damon had to admit, he liked their little tropical paradise and he was glad that Bonnie was stuck with him._

_ "I win!" Bonnie splashed him with water, bringing him back to reality._

_ "You took too long to jump, which means I win." He splashed water right back in her face._

_ "Don't be a sore loser, Mr. Salvatore." The water hit his face again._

_ "I think you're the loser today, Mrs. Salvatore."_

_ Now that he wasn't drunk, when those two words escaped his lips, it made them both still for a moment and look at each other. Bonnie would never admit that her heart did this sort of flip flop in her chest and Damon sure as hell wouldn't admit it either. _

_ So, instead, he picked her up and dunked her, finding victory in her shriek._

_ Bonnie then swam away from him, giving Damon the invitation to chase her. And of course they ended up where they usually do; right in the cave behind the waterfall. _

_ When Damon caught up to her, he picked her up from behind. Bonnie was all prepared to be dunked, and had every intention of returning the favor, but none of that happened. Instead, Damon never removed his arms from around her waist. _

_ His fingers then found their way to her back, that wasn't covered by her white bikini. Bonnie shivered with anticipation. Her shoulders were next to feel the sweet torture, and before she could comprehend anything else, his lips were inches apart from her ear…his breath sending gentle caresses along it and making her insides feel like jelly. If he were a vampire again he would have been able to smell how turned on she was for him._

_ "Have you gotten over baby Gilbert yet?" _

_ Bonnie wasn't going to flat out admit that she had come to the conclusion that she and Jeremy's relationship would have never went anywhere and that she was over him the moment she hung up the phone before she accepted death. _

_ "Have you gotten over the older Gilbert yet?" Because what he and her best friend had was something that she didn't think he would ever get past._

_Damon's hand then began to trace down her arm, only stopping to intertwine her hand with his. _

_ "Quicker than you would probably believe me." _

So, what happens now?_ She didn't know if she had asked that question out loud or if she were thinking it. But when he responded, she got her answer._

_ "What do you want to happen?"_

_ She turned around to face him and saw the sheer lust in his eyes. She also saw something else too, but that crazy thought left her mind as soon as it entered. _

_ She tried saying something…. anything, but her words faltered. She never expected in a million years to get tongue tied in front of Damon Salvatore. Granted, he was gorgeous, there was no denying that, but she had never reacted to him like all of the other women he came in contact with. And now, she couldn't even form a thought._

_ "Because I'm not a shy person, Bonnie. I never have been. I want you." His hand was still intertwined with hers, while he used his other hand to caress her chest, just above her heart._

_ When he leaned in, Bonnie was ready…ready to allow his lips to touch hers, ready to see what would come of this._

_ Damon was so close that she could practically taste his lips…._

Bonnie's eyes practically jumped out of their socket at the loud knock on her front door. She was still trying to function as she remembered their time spent in the other dimension. That moment she shared with Damon right before she woke up hadn't even been their first kiss, but an instant need to touch herself snuck up on her at the thought of a lot of the things they did share after that.

The knocking started back up again and she wondered who would be knocking on her door at this time of the morning. She stopped bitching when she looked at the clock and saw that it was already one in the afternoon.

As she stood up, her eyes then made their way over to Damon's sleeping form. It baffled the hell out of her on how he slept right through this when any other day he would have jumped up, due to his supernatural hearing. But, knowing him, he was probably faking it.

When Bonnie was half way down stairs, she realized that she didn't have on her robe. She shrugged it off because she was only wearing short shorts and a tank; nothing skimpy. This would probably be the last time she would wear this attire before she started to show more.

When she opened the door, she realized she made a mistake. Hopefully Damon was really asleep and wouldn't wake up for awhile.

Jeremy Gilbert was standing in front of her.

After several weeks of putting it off, she knew she owed him an explanation. She was actually surprised that he hadn't shown up on her doorstep sooner.

She watched as his eyes looked her up and down, and she had every intention of teleporting her robe down to her, but it slipped her mind as soon as he spoke.

"May I come in?"

She nodded and moved aside to let him pass.

The door wasn't even closed all of the way yet before Jeremy began. "Bonnie what's going on? I mean I get the gist, but I need to hear it from you. I've been waiting for weeks to hear from you and you keep blowing me off."

"I know and I'm sorry. So much has just been going on and I don't know, I wasn't ready yet to discuss it with you." Bonnie knew it was wrong to keep him in the dark instead of just getting it over and done with when they arrived, but her mind was preoccupied with something way more important.

Bonnie broke the awkward silence that had fallen among them. "I love him, Jeremy."

"I just don't understand." His voice cracked a bit, trying his best not to show that his heart was breaking, but it wasn't working. "Three months ago everything was…."

"Three months ago I died, Jeremy. I didn't expect to come back. And it felt longer than three months over there. I know you're upset, and I'm sorry about that. It was never my intention to hurt you. It was never my intention to be back."

"So, you're mad we brought you back?"

"No, I'm not mad." Not necessarily jumping for joy, but she wasn't mad. "Look, like I said, I'm sorry it didn't work out, but do you really think we would have last Jeremy, be honest?"

"Yes," He answered without hesitation. "I loved you, Bonnie. I still love you."

"You say that because I was the only one left. After Vicky and Anna, you…"

"Don't bring them into this, Bonnie." He cut her off. "I thought we got passed what happened with Anna."

But did they really get passed it? Bonnie never forgot about it. They just up and started a relationship again without really discussing why they broke up in the first place. And as much as she tried, she knew in the back of her mind she would never be able to fully trust him again. She felt insecure with him just associating with Liv, and no one should ever feel that way in a relationship.

"I think we were just trying to settle for each other. And that's not how it should be."

Silence again.

She tried touching his arm to provide any comfort she could give him, but he moved away from her, and she expected it.

"Jeremy, I know you're going to find someone that will make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else. Someone you can't live without…."

"And if I wanted that to be you?"

_We don't always get what we want._ She wanted to say out loud, but she refrained herself. She spent way too much time with Damon.

"It's not me, trust me." She then tried to provide a smile. "You wouldn't even want me anyways. After being dead for quite some time, I'm knocked up and a bit damaged." Minus the damaged part.

He tried smiling, but he couldn't.

"I wish things could be different."

_Me too,_ she thought. But she was actually referring to what was going on with her baby and the outcome that would be happening. She really hadn't thought about what Jeremy was implying.

As she was about to walk him out of the door, he turned around quickly, catching her off guard. He pulled her into a kiss and she immediately pulled away; feeling as though her lips were on fire.

"You need to go." Because in the pit of her stomach she could feel the anger not only radiating off of her, but Damon.

"I'm not giving up on us, Bonnie." And then he was out of her house, closing the door behind her.

She instantly bolted up the stairs; knowing that Damon was awake and had heard everything and practically saw what happened through their shared mind link.

Jeremy turned around after closing the door behind him, and ran straight into Damon Salvatore. Jeremy may have still been a hunter, who had learned not to fear Damon over the years, but the look in his eyes made him back up a little.

"Baby Gilbert, I'm not going to say I'm glad to see you."

"Feelings Mutual."

Damon had his hand around his throat; ready to turn it anyway he liked to hear it pop out of place. His veins appeared, showing how full of rage he was. "You are going to give up on Bonnie." He then slammed him back against her door. "And if you ever so much as kiss her again…let alone think about her in anyway; I will rip your heart out of your chest." He then let him go. "Now get out of here and go to some preteen party where everyone is the same age as you. Drink, get high, and get laid… sit in a corner with all of your boyish problems. But you will _stay away_ from Bonnie."

Damon then walked back into the house, locking the door behind him. He was up in Bonnie's room in a flash; watching as she moved from the window.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to get into the middle of it."

"I knew you wouldn't kill him and plus roughing him up was needed after he kissed me, knowing that's not what I wanted."

"I still should have killed him."

She then walked up to him and put her arms around his mid section, "Well, I'm glad you didn't." She kissed his chin.

"Next time I see him, I will." He kissed her forehead.

She then teased his lips with hers.

"Remind me to buy you two robes for every room in this house."

She rolled her eyes, and he kissed her. "It's not like I went to the door naked."

"Because if you would have I would have killed him; have you bring him back and do it again."

"You have such a way with words." She joked. "And off the record, I'm done bringing Jeremy Gilbert back to life."

His lips were back on hers again as they made their way back on the bed.

* * *

_2 months later…_

"Be honest, does this dress make me look fat?" Bonnie asked, eating a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone, as she and Matt walked through the park. She never thought she would ever ask that question in a million years, but she felt like she looked like a beach whale.

"Bonnie you can't even tell you're pregnant." Matt responded. "Now, the next words out o f my mouth would be that you look beautiful, but I'm scared that Damon will pop up out of nowhere."

She brought the ice cream to her mouth. "Don't worry, he's not. He's with Enzo and Alaric probably getting into trouble. And don't be scared of him. I've told him to calm down the whole possessive territorial me Tarzan you Jane crap."

"Like that's going to work."

"You're probably right, but it's just crazy all around. Ever since we were gone, something happened between us that made us extremely protective over each other. In all honesty, I'll strike a bitch if she ever tried to push up on Damon." And she would do it without even batting an eyelash. Simple as that.

"And he'll pull the hearts out of everyone who does the same to you." He said, nonchalantly.

She shrugged, "I guess we're pretty fucked up?"

They both laughed.

* * *

When Bonnie and Matt got to the Salvatore Boarding House, they were surprised to find the door unlocked and even more surprised to find the door cracked open.

Out of habit, they immediately thought something was wrong. Bonnie was about to tell Matt to stand behind her, that way she could use her magic if need be, but Matt protectively stood in front of her.

"Bonnie, I know you're a powerful witch, but you're carrying my niece or nephew in there, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you or them. I don't care if I'm just human and can get hurt in the process."

A smile graced her lips and her heart instantly warmed at what he said. She then grabbed on to his hand as he led her inside.

The boarding house was trashed. The couches were turned over and vases and other various items were destructively laid out everywhere.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled. "Stefan!" The fear that she tried keeping down over Caroline and Stefan, flooded through her when they didn't respond.

When they did locate the vampire duo, they both wished that they had responded to their search call; especially when they were barely clothed rolling around on various colors of paint.

As soon as a coughing noise was made by either Bonnie or Matt, Caroline and Stefan used their vampire speed to get up, front and center. Well, Stefan had to stand behind Caroline for one reason in particular.

Caroline just laughed and put on her robe, while throwing Stefan his.

This was the day that Bonnie Bennett got a clear view of Stefan Salvatore's ass. The only person that complained in the room was Matt.

"We just wanted to stop by, and we thought something was wrong because the house is trashed, but we get it now…." Bonnie laughed.

"And we'll leave." Matt quickly said.

Bonnie laughed while she and Matt turned to leave. She definitely couldn't blame Caroline and Stefan. They practically had the boardinghouse to themselves. Utilizing every inch of the place was a necessity.

"No!" Caroline stopped them and walked out of the room with them. "We need a break anyways."

Matt and Bonnie made a face, hoping she stopped right there with the explanation.

When they finally all settled down and put everything back where it needed to be, Bonnie couldn't help but ask, "Paint, really?"

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it. Painting with your body is very sensual and fun…. and hot."

Bonnie smiled as she thought about she and Damon rolled up in paint… rolled up in anything to be honest. The things his hands could be doing to her right now… and his mouth. She knew her hormones were out of whack, but if he didn't get back soon, she would have to excuse herself to the bathroom.

And then out of nowhere, something surged through her. Yes, she was a bit horny, but what she was feeling right now, seemed ten times stronger.

And when she looked over at her friends, she realized that Caroline and Stefan were feeling it too, but Matt seemed unaffected.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Damon had been silent on his way back from Whitmore. Alaric was in the passenger seat beside him and Enzo would have been riding along in the back, but he wanted to stay back in hopes of cozying up with a few college girls and do things he would have been doing if he weren't locked up in a cage for decades.

But he wasn't silent because of that. He was silent because the last lead he thought he had with finding a way to save both Bonnie and their unborn child had failed. Liz and her brother Luke…or whatever his name was, pretty much told him what every witch, he was able to find without them screwing with his brain, that Bonnie would die if she had the baby and that the baby would die if she lived. The only new information that was given was that if Bonnie didn't get rid of the baby when it hit her 5 month period, she wouldn't have a chance to save herself; the baby would grow to be born and Bonnie will definitely die. The remaining four months would be very crucial towards Bonnie because she wouldn't be able to continue her healing spell on herself.

For the past 2 months, Damon had been trying to search for a way to fix the situation before it got too late, but he never got any good news. He hadn't let Bonnie in on his search, because in her mind there was already a solution. She was just going to live her life normal and expected everyone around her to do the same. But Damon couldn't do it. He couldn't have the love of his life die.

He wouldn't.

"So, what now?" Alaric asked, clearly worried for his best friend.

"Now, I have a decision to make." Even though his mind was already made up.

And Alaric knew that.

"She won't be happy about this, Damon. She could very well leave you."

"I'd rather her be alive and not with me then be dead. And with our amazing luck, I don't think there is away to come back from death this time." There would be no peaceful other dimension. Bonnie would just be dead. And they all knew that.

"When are you going to do it?"

"I'll wait until it gets closer."

With everything said and done, he had to consider the fact that in 2 more months, he could lose Bonnie forever.

* * *

When Damon walked into the boarding house, the first thing that happened was his eyes immediately turning red and the veins protruding out, while his fangs elongated. Bonnie's scent hit him like a ton of bricks causing his dick to go harder then steel. Before he started making assumptions, he wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

He was about to yell Bonnie's name when she came stumbling out of the kitchen.

He rushed to her, "Bonnie, what the hell is…"

Bonnie teleported in his arms, and he immediately wrapped his arms gently around her, making sure not to squash her stomach. She was kissing down his neck, practically rubbing up and down on his erection. When Damon found out she wasn't wearing any underwear, he couldn't help but moan into her mouth.

Damon used his vampire speed to take her to his room, and Bonnie used a little magic to do away with their clothes.

Before Damon could get a word out, she sat on what was hers, and let him fill her to her core. Bonnie cried out and Damon let out a sound that a deaf individual would be able to hear. Their sex had always been mind blowing, there was no doubt about it, but this was something else. It was as if her magic and the magic he could obtain from her, were doing their own little private dance. Bonnie only slid up and down Damon twice before they both came to an earth shattering orgasm that seemed to never end.

Their release lasted for thirty minutes. That was definitely new. And as they tried catching their breath, Bonnie moved into him, laying one leg across his body.

"Wow…" she breathed, "That was…"

"Definitely a way to come home." He finished her sentence. He was vampire for crying out loud; why did he feel like he just ran in the Olympics as a human.

"It was definitely a way to come period." She chuckled, caressing his chest with her fingertips.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Damon smirked. "What was that anyway? I came home and I could instantly smell your scent… practically taste it. I was about to kill everyone in this house if it turned out any differently."

She rolled her eyes at the last comment. "I'm not exactly sure, but one minute I was talking with Caroline, Stefan, and Matt and then the next it felt like something went through me. And then I had this huge urge to be on top of you."

"You should have called…. I would have come home sooner." He winked, now kissing down her stomach; admiring every inch of her.

"It wasn't that long before you walked in. Matt had just left and Caroline and Stefan vacated to their room." Bonnie was glad she put a spell over Damon's room, because she already walked in on Stefan and Caroline once, she didn't need to hear them too. Vice Versa.

"Did Matt feel it too?"

She moaned a little in satisfaction, as he nipped the inside of thigh. "No. It was just us."

"Do you think it has something to do with you being pregnant? Maybe witchy hormones are different then human ones."

"Maybe… and maybe because a vampire knocked me up, it only affects the supernatural."

He nipped at her thigh again.

"Damon…" she panted, "It's happening again."

And just like that, Bonnie was on her side, while Damon was taking her from behind.

* * *

_1 month later…._

"Bonnie you look gorgeous!"

Bonnie wanted to believe Davina, as she showed off her outfit over Skype, but she really felt like she shouldn't wear white….especially this dress because her stomach was protruding out a bit.

"I can't even fit in my heels that well; my feet are a little swollen."

"Then wear flip flops."

"I don't even want to go anymore." She huffed, sitting down on her bed.

"Bonnie Bennett, you already know your friend Caroline will probably kill you. I don't even know her personally and I can already tell how she is."

Davina was right about that. Caroline was very psychotic in that department.

"You look fine. And make sure you take the herb before you leave, so it can help with your stomach."

"Are you sure my baby will be fine?" Bonnie knew about pregnant witches taking herbs to help with the pregnancy, but with her case, she didn't want anything bad to happen. It was just beginning to get harder and harder to cast a spell on herself every day without it being completely draining.

"I'm positive."

Bonnie took a moment to slip on her heels. "Any updates?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"I have nothing. The local witches that are still here want nothing to do with me, and my ancestors are still trying to take away my magic. They won't help. I've tried outside sources, but they all tell me the same thing."

Bonnie had been trying, with Davina, to find any way to change what was to come. She didn't want to die and didn't want to lose her baby either. She hadn't told Damon that she had been looking into it yet, because she didn't want to give false hope. Not that there was any to begin with.

"Bonnie, I really think you should reconsider…."

Davina was about to continue, but Marcel walked through the door, and looked through the computer, "Hey Bonnie B, how's it going?"

"Hi Marcel," She smiled.

"You look beautiful by the way. When you get done playing house over there, please escape to New Orleans and I'll give you everything you want."

Bonnie laughed, "Thank you, Marcel, but I'm very happy where I am."

"With me." Damon walked through the room, overhearing the last little bit of the conversation.

"Damon." Marcel greeted.

"Marcel."

"Davina." Davina added; trying to hold a serious tone.

Both of the girls laughed.

After talking for a few more minutes, Bonnie and Damon left for the party at Whitmore.

Before they walked in, Damon stopped her and placed a soft yet demanding kiss upon her lips.

"What was that for?" She had to take a moment to catch her breath.

"I just want you to know that I love you Bonnie, and that look beautiful tonight."

She blushed. "You're only saying that so I won't go in there and be completely upset with all the girls who don't have a round stomach."

"I'm only saying that because it's true. Trust me; I've been around a lot longer than you. They don't make beauty like you anymore."

Bonnie smiled, taking his hand as they walked into the event.

* * *

The night was entertaining. They danced, ate, laughed, and just enjoyed each other's company. For a moment, they all forgot that they were supernatural, or that Bonnie could die.

When they got back to Sheila's, Bonnie sat down on the couch, resting her feet up, as Damon began to massage them.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight."

"I did have the best dancer with me." She said, even though some of Damon's moves needed to be locked away.

"Of course you did." He then kissed her cheek.

And before she could say anything else, he grabbed his chest and began to yell out in pain.

"Damon!" Bonnie's frantic scream filled the house.

When Damon fell down to his knees, Bonnie's heart felt as if it had dropped out of her chest. "Damon, what's going on? What can I do?" She was touching him all over and she was about to recite a spell, but Damon stopped her.

"It's in my suit jacket pocket." He held his hand over the ride pocket near his chest.

Bonnie all but ripped the jacket off from his body. She then pulled out the item that seemed to be causing him pain.

It was a small box.

When she opened it, she noticed a ring, and she also noticed that Damon wasn't screaming anymore.

Bonnie's eyes found their way to Damon's and he wasn't hurled over any agony, but kneeled down on one knee. And even though she knew what was happening, her heart leaped in overdrive.

Damon almost grabbed his chest for real this time, because the emotions she was feeling was flowing through him.

"Bonnie Bennett, or is Salvatore more appropriate?"

Bonnie chuckled, and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I love you… more than anything. Will you marry me?"

She had every intention of responding either straight out verbally or through their mind link, but she couldn't. She couldn't move and she almost couldn't breathe.

"Is that a yes, because I don't think I can handle a rejection from you….?"

She cut him off by placing her lips on his.

Bonnie then cupped his face in a gentle caress and stared into his blue eyes. "Of course I'll marry you."

And when her hormones did that thing that broadcasted throughout the house, Damon took Bonnie repeatedly on the couch.

* * *

_1 Month Later…_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter! So what do you think? As it was mentioned before this chapter is the calm before the storm. Bonnie is in her last month and decisions have to be made. And Bonnie doesn't know yet that if she doesn't make a decision this month then she will have the baby in the remaining months and that she will die during the pregnancy no matter what.**

**Also, I'm not sure how many people watch The Originals but Davina and Marcel are from there and I like the idea of Bonnie and Davina being friends and Bonnie being her mentor even if they haven't seen each other except through Skype.**

**But anywho, I won't run your ear off. Just a small piece of info for the next chapter, there will be a Defan scene. I know I haven't showed them really interacting, but you'll get to see how they are both doing with each other next chapter. **

**But,I really hope you enjoyed this chapter & Please review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for reading & reviewing the last chapter! I did get a review that made me have to go back to a previous chapter to see what I messed up on. In the first chapter I put in there that Bonnie and Damon seemed as if they were gone for about a year (and in their dimension they didn't know how much time had passed) but in later chapters I put that it was three months. They were only gone for three months from the real world. Sorry about that! And don't forget this chapter starts out on the fifth month. Hope you all enjoy =)**

* * *

_They say The Five Stages of Loss and Grief begins with denial…. denying that death has happened or denying that it's right around the corner. Then comes anger… the pain of not being ready; aiming it at family, friends….even complete strangers. Bargaining…. that need to gain control; that maybe a deal with a higher power can be made to try and postpone the inevitable. And then finally there is acceptance; that if we can finally get to this stage, then maybe we can finally heal. _

"This is going to be the best wedding the world has ever seen!" Caroline beamed as she continued hanging ornaments on the Christmas tree with Bonnie and Matt.

Christmas was approaching soon, and Caroline decided that Sheila's home would be infested with every Christmas decoration possible. She had already decorated The Salvatore Boardinghouse, much to Damon's protest. But that was Caroline; she was the party planner, decorator, all around Christmas fanatic. And yes, everything had to be perfect.

"I don't want much Caroline." Bonnie smiled, knowing that her request went on deaf ears. Damon and Bonnie wanted a smaller, intimate wedding because at the end of day they were practically married already; no matter what ceremony they had. And Caroline wanted something big, extravagant, and flashy. Bonnie only accepted her best friend's request because in about four months she would no longer be alive. So, the least she could do is let Caroline have fun with it.

But she didn't want to think about her dying and leaving her child, Damon, and her friends behind. Right now, she just wanted to feel relaxed and be happy with the people around her.

A small part of her wished that Elena were here being happy for her, but she understood her need to take off and get away for a while. Plus, Bonnie didn't trust herself with Elena being around. Her powers would probably get out of control and kill her, and no matter how many times they fought and whatever happened between them, she didn't want Elena dead. There was too much history between them to ever truly want that.

As Bonnie began to get a bit tired, she decided to sit down on the couch and prop her feet up. Watching Caroline boss Matt, Stefan, and Enzo around was very entertaining. Damon came out of the kitchen with a roast beef sandwich and some of his famous Salvatore hot tea that helps soothe her when her stomach is unsettled.

"Why in the bloody hell am I here again?" Enzo asked, clearly annoyed with Caroline and Christmas in itself.

"The front door is right there," Caroline snapped as she hung up the mistletoe, "Make sure you let it hit you in the ass on the way out."

After about an hour of hanging more decorations, Stefan practically had to force his girlfriend out of the house.

Caroline hugged Bonnie. "I'll be over bright and early in the morning to continue going over things for the wedding!"

Damon rolled his eyes, and Bonnie smiled.

"Can't wait." Even though she already knew Damon would probably not let her in.

When Stefan, Matt, and Caroline left the house, Damon looked at all of the wedding items on the floor, and would have had a heart attack if he weren't already dead.

"Caroline's not allowed over anymore."

Bonnie almost forgot for a moment that Damon was a clean freak and preferred absolutely nothing out of place; even if it was for only one day.

As she continued to stare at the man who would soon be her husband, as he looked in horror of the mess in front of him, she couldn't help but smile. Bonnie felt so lucky. No matter what was going to happen to her, these last few moments with Damon were going to be worthwhile.

"Damon." She called his name, gaining his attention. "Place one right here." She poked out her lips, and in that moment Damon forgot about his cleaning addiction and placed a long kiss on her.

"Could you two get a room?" Enzo requested, walking in from the kitchen with a glass of Jack Daniel's.

"With this being our place, I didn't think it mattered." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know when Caroline and Stefan left that was your cue as well." Bonnie didn't dislike Enzo; actually she had grown fond of him over the months, but he was like Damon all those years ago when she couldn't stand him.

"Damon you should be proud that your little witch has taken after you so." Enzo took a sip from his glass and sat down across from them.

"Don't call her little witch." Damon stated automatically, as Bonnie rested her hand on his chest, and Damon's hands instantly went to her stomach, tracing light caresses upon it.

"I figured it out!" Bonnie sat up almost violently, catching Damon off guard. "Pearl! Pearl will be a cute name for our daughter."

"A Pearl gouged my eyes out a couple years ago. Pearl is definitely a no." Damon pulled her gently back down in his arms. "And we all know it's going to be a boy, and I like Damon Jr."

Bonnie and Enzo laughed out, and Damon glared at Enzo, who kept laughing.

"I think Alfred will be more soothing." Enzo announced, and Bonnie and Damon both gave him a look that showed they disagreed profoundly.

After a lot of disagreeing on baby names, Enzo finally decided to call it a night and leave.

Bonnie then broke the silence that fell upon them. "Damon when it happens…."

"Let's not talk about it right now." Because he didn't want to think about what was to come.

His fingers then intertwined with hers. "If it's a girl then Sheila…"

She smiled softly, "And if it's a boy… Liam." Liam was Stefan's middle name.

He held her tighter.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you too." His voice was low, barely audible, but she could hear it and feel the love he had for her.

_And I am so sorry_. He shared through their mind link, and before she could respond, the sound of her neck breaking filled the room.

Everything happened in a blur after that to Damon. Enzo walked back in the house with Liv in toe, and words were coming fluently out of her mouth in a different language, as she held a book of spells in her hand.

Damon held Bonnie too him, protectively….afraid to let her go. He tried his best not to show any emotion after what he just did, but it was impossible.

He knew that she would never forgive him for this.

"Damon you'll have to lay her down flat so I can complete the spell." Liz stopped chanting for a moment long enough to tell him.

Damon couldn't help that the veins around his eyes appeared. It was out of a territorial instinct with Bonnie. He didn't want to be away from her even if it was just across the room.

It was Enzo who helped him up.

Liv walked over to Bonnie and laid her down flat, ignoring the low growl coming from Damon's throat. She continued to recite her spell until a dark light appeared over Bonnie and her stomach began to decrease in size… almost as if she were never pregnant.

As soon as the dark light disappeared, Liz looked back at the two vampires. "It's done."

Their baby was no more and Bonnie was technically dead.

Damon felt sick, because other than Bonnie not being able to forgive him for this, he knew that she wouldn't want to change into a vampire.

* * *

Damon didn't know how many hours had passed until Bonnie woke up and he told her what he did. He didn't know how long they had been shouting back and forth before Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Alaric came rushing in; trying to calm them down, but essentially failing in the end.

The tears streaming out of Bonnie's eyes was something Damon never wanted to cause. And the pain he could feel from her was tearing him apart.

"How could you do this to me? Why would you even think…?" They were in the kitchen now, not caring that everyone in the living room could hear them; vampire hearing or not.

"I was trying to save your life, Bonnie! Don't you see that? I'm not living in a world where you don't exist. I can't…."

"You, you, you. This is all about _you_. Damon you killed our child! You didn't even think! "

"I have been thinking about this for five months, Bonnie! Trying to find a way to sort this all out and there was nothing else… there was no other way."

"There was another way. Damon, I accepted this… I accepted everything and then you go and do this. You_ killed_ our child and then you turned me into a vampire. I never…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Half of her was crushed about their unborn child being dead, but the other half was hurt…torn to pieces because Damon was the one to do this. The man who owned half of her soul destroyed something so precious to her. It was as if her choice didn't matter.

"I'm not apologizing for this." He then slid the cup of blood across the counter, as it stopped in front of her. "Now drink it."

"And if I don't?" she snapped.

"Then I'll force it down your throat."

She was livid… fuming. "I could still end my life, Damon."

"What is it with you and this death complex you've acquired over the years? You're too young to keep doing shit like that. Now you can drink this and complete the transition, and if you try to kill yourself, I'll lock you up until you get that stupid thought out of your head."

She wanted to be surprised at his response, but she wasn't. This was Damon.

"If I do this…" She spoke softly, her eyes glaring into his. "Then this is it, we're done. After what you did… I can't… I can't get past this."

Damon knew that was coming. And yet, because they were still connected to one another, he still had hope that one day she would change her mind and come back to him.

"As long as you drink the blood I'll be fine."

There was something deep down in the back of her mind that she didn't want him to be fine. She didn't want anyone to be fine. She was about to turn into a vampire… something she never wanted to be. And she just lost her child. A child that was just growing inside of her a few hours ago, a child that hadn't even been able to see the world yet… that she would never be able to hold and see grow up into an amazing young woman or man. Her pain ran deeper than anything and the thought wouldn't leave her mind that she wanted everyone to feel it.

When the blood slid down her throat, she instantly put the cup down and grabbed onto her mouth, feeling the strain of the fangs lengthen from her gums.

When Damon walked up to her, trying to provide any ounce of comfort he could, she moved away from him.

When their eyes connected, the silent message that was passed between them was easily readable. They were each breaking and falling apart in their own way. And though comforting each other might have been the best way to lessen the pain, it was something that they couldn't give to each other.

Not now… not anymore.

Bonnie turned away from him and walked back into the living room; surprised to see everyone still there.

"Bonnie!" Caroline wrapped her in a hug.

There was never a moment where Bonnie didn't appreciate Caroline's comfort. She was genuine, pure… always there to help out her friends, but right now, her arms around her, holding her close was bringing an uncontrollable rage course through her. She didn't want to be touched… not by her, not by anyone. She wanted all of them out of her grandmother's house.

"Please leave."

"Bonnie, someone should stay with you." Caroline was upset that all of this happened to her best friend, and she hated that she had to go through this, but she was glad that she could be alive to see another day… even if she were a vampire.

And Bonnie could feel that emotion coming out of her… out of everyone. She could practically hear their thoughts. They all wanted her baby dead.

They all had something to do with this.

"I said leave." Her tone was a bit deeper, demanding, and before everyone knew it, Damon, Enzo, Caroline, Stefan, Matt, and Alaric appeared on the outside of the house.

The magic that flowed through Bonnie etched through her soul and almost made her fall back. She had never felt such an intense surge in her magic before; as if there was something else latching on.

And then something crossed her mind, how could she even still have magic? As soon as a witch becomes a vampire, they lose their powers.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Alaric asked, trying to gain his balance. "She still has her magic?"

Damon didn't speak as stared at the house.

Caroline went to the door and it scorched her skin. "Ouch! Is that even possible?"

All eyes flew to Damon's direction, but he was no longer standing there.

* * *

Bonnie was standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom, as her eyes never left her stomach. It looked as if she had never even been pregnant; as if just yesterday, when she felt her son or daughter give her a gentle kick, hadn't even happened. How there was certain music to soothe their troubles, and just how earlier tonight, she and Damon had finalized baby names. And yet all along, he had been planning this.

How did this happen? How was this anywhere near fair? She knew life wasn't fair, she understood that, but damn. Hadn't she sacrificed enough over the years? Didn't she deserve some type of happiness?

When she looked up from her stomach and looked herself in the eyes, she couldn't even recognize herself for a moment. The emotional rage rushed through her again and her eyes turned red and the veins appeared around them like it was natural. But it wasn't natural… not for her. She didn't want to even look at herself anymore. She didn't know if the vampire in her was making her emotions heighten or if it were something else entirely. She walked back in her room and noticed everything was floating in the air; her bed, her dressers, her bookshelves, and other miscellaneous items.

And that's when it happened. All of her items that were levitating fell to the ground and she screamed; screamed for her baby….screamed for the precious life that was ruined. Bonnie didn't want to feel this pain anymore. She wanted to rip out her heart to not feel anything anymore. She knew that by being a vampire there was a choice to turn off her emotions, and she tried her best to do just that. She tried her best to get calm…. to click off that switch, but it wasn't working.

She could still feel everything.

He grimoire then appeared on top of her bed as soon as she thought it up. If the vampire in her wouldn't let her take it all away, then the witch in her would. When she let an incantation escape her lips, something happened. It wasn't just the way she was beginning to feel and let go of that pain. It was the increase amount of power that enveloped her… made her feel as if she were on a euphoric high. It made her want more; more of what the grimoire was offering. Her hands found their way sticking through the pages as the thousands of spells entered her body.

Bonnie fell to the ground, squirming as the magic flowed through her. A dark light appeared through her and it felt life altering. It was unnatural yet natural at the same time. She never wanted this feeling to stop. And when it finally did, she continued to lie on the floor and stare up at the ceiling, her eyes never blinking.

So many thoughts were rushing through head at the moment. How happy she once was before the supernatural. How afterwards over the years her life became that of many painful life risking moments. Then dying with Damon happened, falling in love with him, and being brought back. And now she was a vampire, and she wasn't pregnant anymore.

Bonnie knew exactly when her eyes turned black. And she had this urge… this primal instinct to destroy… destroy everything and everyone in her path. She wanted everyone to feel her pain.

* * *

Bonnie stood before the witch's house. A house she hadn't been too since she was hiding out from Klaus all those years ago. Even though the Other Side was no more, she could still feel all of their power radiating through it. She knew it probably had something to do with how powerful her line was…. even through death.

When she walked in, the power hit her instantly and she almost had to take a step back. This was exactly what she needed. She found herself standing in the middle of the house, reciting spell after spell in a language that no one would be able to decipher. All of the magic from her ancestors that remained in the house flowed through her.

And what she began to feel was different. It wasn't just a power that came from this earth, it was more… it was higher.

She was superior.

The doors opened on their own as she walked outside. She didn't know how many days had passed while she was in there absorbing everything, but because she was controlling the weather it still looked as if the sun had never rose.

Mystic Falls was her playground now.

When the rain and thunder began, she spoke a few words and a blond witch appeared across from her looking shocked and frightened.

"Bonnie?"

"Liv." Bonnie's voice held nothing but hatred.

"B-Bonnie," Her voice stuttered. "How are you doing this? I thought you were..."

"A vampire?" She was in front of Liv before she could take her next breath. "I guess I changed the rules."

"That's not possible."

Bonnie couldn't tell if she were feeling her fear because she was a witch or smelling it, because she was now a vampire. Either way, it didn't matter. Fear was fear. But what did catch her off guard was that she saw something else…. Distaste.

That confused Bonnie, so when her fingers came up to Liv's temples, causing her to scream, she not only took her magic as her own, she sorted through her memories; looking for something she felt she needed to see.

It took a moment, but then she saw it. It played through her like she was watching a movie. She saw Damon coming to Liv with Enzo and Alaric. She saw how Liv told them that there was no way to save Bonnie if the baby didn't die on her fifth month. She saw how she told them that she could perform a spell to get rid of the baby. It skipped to her actually doing the spell, and Bonnie saw a dark light go through her unconscious state. And now she was watching Liv back in her dorm, talking to her brother Luke.

_"Did it work?" Luke asked_

_ "It worked. The baby is dead, Bonnie will be a vampire, and we're safe."_

_ "They didn't suspect anything?"_

_ "Not a thing." _

Bonnie and Damon's child being born wouldn't have killed Bonnie. It was Liv and Luke who manipulated everyone's mind that would try to help, whether it be doctors or witches, that if the baby was born then Bonnie would die. Luke foresaw that the baby would end up taking all of Liv's power and killing her in the process. And even though Bonnie was still set in killing herself, they knew Damon wouldn't allow that to happen. They would have waited until the baby was born, killing both Bonnie and the child, but the child would have had an instant protection spell around it.

And that added fuel to Bonnie's fire.

"You did this?!" Bonnie's magic was now holding Liv up in the air, choking her. "You… you tricked all of us, made us believe…."

When Bonnie dropped her on the ground, she knelt down in front of her. The malice in her eyes scared Liv… making her for once regret her choices.

"Why?!" She screamed.

"You know why." Liv's voice was trembling but she still had a smirk on her face.

"I want to hear you say it." She pulled her head closer to her.

"Power." She stated. "It's about power, Bonnie. You're baby would have ended up killing me. I had to do what I had to do. You feel all of that power growing inside of you? It feels great doesn't it? I didn't want anyone to take that away from me and your child would have."

And all Bonnie could hear was that she took an innocent's child life. _Her innocent child_. She tricked her, Damon, their friends, family, other witches, covens, all because they foresaw something that could have been wrong; something that could have been prevented a different way.

"And what failed?" Bonnie's simple question dripped nothing but rage.

Liv didn't say a word.

Bonnie grabbed her by the mouth, and yanked her closer. "Tell me how you failed?!"

"You weren't supposed to have any power." she struggled to say. "You were supposed to die and become a vampire."

"You know what Liv? I decided to bring you here before I head to the French Quarter, because I smelled the expression coming through your pores from miles away. I was going to let you live. You weren't going to have any magic, but you were going to live."

Bonnie stood them up with her hand tightly around Liv's neck.

"B-Bonnie p-please…. What you're doing goes against everything that's nature…."

Bonnie's head cocked to the side as she let her go. She watched her fall to the ground, get up, and limp as she tried to run away.

And Bonnie appeared in front of her in an instant.

"Liv…. I _am_ nature."

And with those last words, Bonnie bit forcefully into Liv's throat, draining her dry and then breaking her neck.

Now, Bonnie not only had her own magic, she had whatever Liv passed through her when she took her baby, she had her ancestral magic, and now she had expression. But, this time she had no plans of dying. She had the ultimate control.

And before she went to the French Quarter, she had one stop to make.

It was Luke's turn to be put down.

* * *

Stefan didn't know how many days had passed when he found Damon. He felt completely stupid that after searching Mystic Falls, heading to Whitmore, and even a few other places outside of Mystic Falls, Damon had never left town in the first place. He was staying in the secret caves that they use to spend time in, trying to learn about The Originals. He never expected to find him here, especially because there were certain parts that he couldn't go into because he was a vampire.

He only knew Damon was here due to the dead trail of bodies leading right up to him.

"Damon." He knelt down in front of him.

"What do you want Stefan?" He took a swig of what looked like his fourth bottle of Bourbon. His voice was low and Stefan could feel the pain radiating through it. He could also see that he had been crying. Something his older brother never did.

"Damon…."

"I killed them Stefan…." His voice vibrated with ache.

"You did what you had to do for your family. Bonnie will forgive you for this." He sat down in front of him. "There was no other way."

"Then how can I feel her pain running through me; her hatred… her anger. She's killing me, Stefan."

Stefan touched his brother's shoulder. "We are going to help her through this, Damon. I'm going to help _you_ through this. I can't let you go through this alone."

"Maybe I deserve too."

"No one deserves to go through what you're going through right now. You can't sit here forever and allow this to consume you."

"I killed our unborn child." Damon's head fell into his hands as the tears began to escape his eyes.

Stefan went to comfort him, but his phone went off, interrupting their moment.

When he stood up and answered it, Caroline's frantic voice entered his ears. "Stefan you need to get back to the Boardinghouse. Luke is here, Liv's brother. You just really need to get back. It's about Bonnie."

Stefan hung up and looked back at Damon, but he was already gone.

Stefan made it to the Boardinghouse a split second after Damon.

* * *

"Why did you call us here, Blondie?" Damon asked, clearly annoyed and clearly drunk.

Caroline just ignored him, knowing that he was going through something that none of them could relate too, and pushed Luke forcefully on the couch.

"Tell them everything you told us. And don't leave anything out.

Luke glanced at Damon, but he was too scared to look him in the eye.

"It was a lie."

That got Damon's attention.

"What was a lie?" Stefan asked.

"Liv came into expression several months ago, and when Bonnie and Damon were brought back and we found out Bonnie was pregnant, I had a vision that your child would grow up to kill Liv and take her power. Liv wasn't going to have that." Everyone saw him shift uncomfortably as he continued. "And we put it in everyone's mind that if Bonnie gave birth then she would die… that there was nothing that could be done…."

Damon was latched onto Luke's neck before anyone could make a move. He would have drained him dry if Luke didn't give him a mild aneurysm to make him back off, and if Stefan and Alaric weren't holding him back.

"You did this!" He yelled, the veins never leaving his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I truly am, but…"

"But what?" Stefan fumed. "You need protection now."

"Bonnie is trying to kill me. She killed Liv, and…."

"Bonnie would never kill anyone." Matt spoke up.

"Then you don't know your friend. When Liv performed the spell to end Bonnie's pregnancy, something dark latched onto her. The power that she has now is out of this world. It surpasses everything that is nature. I felt when she killed Liv… when she took her expression. And now she wants to kill me."

"You came to the wrong place." Damon tried getting to him again, but Stefan had a death grip on him.

"You really did." Bonnie appeared out of nowhere and everyone's eyes flew over to her. Their facial expressions held pure shock at Bonnie's new appearance. Her hair was pitch black and longer, and there were veins on a few exposed parts of her skin.

"Bonnie…"

Caroline's voice only captured Bonnie's attention for a moment before her eyes connected with Damon. She could see the agony etched on his face, and they could both feel the pain within each other.

She tried brushing it off and looked back at Luke. "Your protection spell sucks by the way. I could smell your fear a mile away."

Luke tried to hide behind Caroline.

"You think that she can protect you?"

Caroline disappeared and ended up on the other side of the room, beside Stefan and Matt. She was completely caught off guard, trying to figure out what just happened.

Bonnie was now in front of Luke, putting up a barrier around them so no one would interfere. She would hate to have to kill one of her friends for getting in her way.

Luke did have something up his sleeve and was able to use a spell to catch her off guard. It hit her like a slap across the face. He tried running away but the barrier trapped him, knocking him on his ass.

Bonnie was about to cause him damage, but Damon was able to get through the barrier without it affecting him, and pulled out Luke's heart, watching as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Damon then rushed to Bonnie, and she moved away from him. "I had it." She was surprised that he was able to get through the barrier. She couldn't allow that to happen again.

"Of course you did Glenda… or should I say Elphaba."

"There was a reason why Elphaba turned out the way she did." She snapped as she walked up to Luke's dead body and picked up his heart. When she began to drain what magic she could from it, everyone watched in disgust.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Caroline was clearly concerned for her friend. This wasn't the Bonnie they knew and loved.

"I needed his power." She threw the heart back on the ground. "And Damon ruined that for me."

"I'm guessing I ruined everything for you." He rolled his eyes and walked over to his bar, and poured a drink.

"Bonnie I know you're hurting." Stefan said, finally being able to walk up to her, now that the barrier was dropped. "I know it's killing you. But you have to stop before the magic takes control. You know what happened last time you used expression. It killed you."

"It wasn't expression that killed me Stefan. It was being stupid enough to sacrifice my life to bring Jeremy Gilbert back. This time is different. All of this magic… this power… I own it. It is me. Nothing can touch me now."

"Bonnie, Luke said something dark passed through you when Liv performed that spell. I think it's manipulating you…"

"Luke and Liv are dead, now. What was said or done doesn't matter anymore. This is how it was always supposed to be. I was always supposed to be this powerful. I'm in control now."

"Bonnie, please, this isn't you." Matt walked up to her. "Please let us help you."

"I don't need to be helped. I just need more power."

Bonnie now stood in front of Damon before he could take another drink. "Your pain… it's slowing me down… your emotions," _Their killing me_. She then touched his chest, using her magic to separate their souls from one another.

They were no longer connected.

Damon fell to the ground, and Bonnie stumbled back before she disappeared.

"Damon…" Stefan went to help his brother up, but he pushed him away and headed up to his room.

He didn't want to be bothered. If Bonnie wanted to destroy herself then so be it. Ripping something away from him that meant so much… he was done.

* * *

Bonnie teleported back to the witch's house and kneeled to the ground, grabbing her chest. She knew breaking her connection with Damon would cause some turmoil, but she didn't think her insides would feel as if they were on fire. She tried using her magic to erase the pain and make her stable, but she still felt she needed more strength.

She was downing a few bags of blood when something clicked in her head. Strength. She needed strength. She already had the strength of witches… no one could touch her in that department. But now, now she needed strength of a vampire.

A mix of words escaped her lips, and the vampire she needed appeared in front of her.

Klaus Mikaelson.

The original hybrid. The strongest vampire in history.

She watched as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

Bonnie made her presence known. "You're at the witch's house in Mystic Falls if you were wondering."

The way he looked her up and down could make anyone swoon, but not her.

"Ah Miss Bennett, you've made a lot of fuss in The French Quarter, pet."

"I'm sure." She said walking up to him.

"You know me and you could make a great team. You could come with me back to New Orleans and be my queen. We could rule together."

Bonnie didn't need a king to be a queen. She had already surpassed that title.

"Do you realize why I brought you here? Because it wasn't for this pointless chit chat."

"I just figured you missed me, love, because you wouldn't be that idiotic to summon me for something else. And that is the only reason why I haven't killed you yet."

"You couldn't even try if you wanted too."

Klaus rushed to her, admiring that he didn't catch her off guard.

"Now, before I do kill you, I would like to know what you want."

Bonnie didn't even flinch when his hand came to a caress upon her face. She then quickly brought her hands to his head and used her power to take a hold of his strength. Klaus let out an earth shattering scream and tried to move away from her, but he couldn't.

And before she finished, she whispered in his ear. "If it makes you feel better Klaus, instead of knowing how you failed tremendously here tonight, I will allow you not to remember a thing." And then she made him disappear back to New Orleans.

Bonnie was on the floor before she realized it, letting Klaus's strength and her magic flow through her. It felt like a never ending orgasm that she never wanted to end. She could feel more veins appear on her skin as she rode out wave after wave.

What Bonnie had in store for everyone would change this world as they knew it, and nothing would be able to stop her.

* * *

Caroline opened the front door to the boarding house, to reveal Lucy Bennett and Davina Claire. "Thank you both for coming."

"Sorry it took so long," Davina apologized as she walked inside with a few grimoires in her hand. "It took a while to do a spell for me to use my magic outside of the French Quarter."

"It won't last that long." Lucy added. "Maybe a couple of days, so we have to do this quick."

"How are we going to help Bonnie?" Stefan asked. "This magic that she has in her now…. I don't think she can be stopped."

"We thought that way too." Lucy stated. "But magic always has a balance. And even though we almost thought that in Bonnie's case it was different. All of her magic has a balance as well."

"Then what is it?" Matt asked.

"Damon." Davina answered.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope this chapter wasn't confusing. I know it was a lot to absorb. I know right now we are centering on Bonnie's pain, but we will see how bad this is truly affecting Damon in the next chapter. I don't know how many of you have watched Buffy The Vampire Slayer, but I loved Willow, and I got my inspiration for Dark Bonnie from Dark Willow. I feel like if they ever decide to let Bonnie go truly bad, that they need to do her justice like they did Willow. Also, from the last chapter where Bonnie was in the boardinghouse and a feeling passed through her, causing all the supernatural around her to become instantly horny, I was inspired by the author JR ward with the Black Dagger Brotherhood Books. **

**I know I may get a lot of hate for having the baby die, but hopefully those who want to continue reading are excited to see where the story goes next! Thank you for reading! Please review =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews on the last chapter! I loved hearing your feedback, it really means the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! =)**

* * *

_They say that fear is a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger and pain. That maybe we don't even know that we are living in fear until it is brought to our attention._

Damon Giuseppe Salvatore has seen and done a lot in his life. Being 175 years of age, he's had enough time to see the world through different stages. Yes, the majority of his years were spent waiting for the day to come so he could be with his supposed one true love again; even though the outcome of that didn't go in his favor. But that didn't stop him traveling all over the world, being with hundreds of women, making friends, losing some, and killing more people than necessary. He's had his emotions turned off several times and spent five years being tortured and experimented on by The Augustine Society; to which he gladly took out every member that made it happen; including their families down the line. He's fallen in love with the wrong girl twice; even though he knows now that it wasn't love but an obsession with girls who shared the same face and who loved his brother more.

However, that was his past. And then he met Bonnie Bennett. It was needless to say that they couldn't stand each other at first, but because of a promise he made to Emily Bennett all of those years ago, and unlike her he knew how to keep his promises, he never killed the young witch. He'd thought about it on several occasions, but stuck to his word. Needless to say, he fell in love for the first time. It wasn't an obsession like before, he had truly fallen in love with everything Bonnie Bennett; her mind, her body, and her spirit. And he knew without a doubt that she felt the same way.

Well he thought he knew. Now he didn't know what to think. Damon felt like for the first time in his years of living that he was spiraling out of control. What he did, he couldn't… he just couldn't grasp it. He had been fooled and mind fucked into killing his child and turning Bonnie into a vampire. He thought he was doing the right thing. He planned it out thoroughly, spent five months stressing and trying to find a way to save everyone, but at the end of the day, he had failed.

And the only strength he had to get him through it all just broke their connection. Not being able to feel her, rely on her… practically killed him. She might as well have pulled his heart from his chest, because dying would probably be the better solution. He knew she was in pain, she had every right to be, but did she ever take a moment to consider that he was hurting too; that this was killing him. He really needed her right now, and for a moment he thought she did too.

Who was he kidding? She wasn't the same Bonnie anymore. And beyond all of the pain and sadness he felt, he was angry… livid. He wanted to snap her newly turned vampire neck.

But he couldn't even think of doing that because The French Quarter baby witch, and Bonnie's cousin, that he didn't know was still alive, showed up and informed him that he is supposedly some key to bringing Bonnie back from this destructive path she's on. But why should he even care when she doesn't? She ripped that ability to care away from him.

* * *

Caroline was resting her head on Stefan's shoulder as they sat on the couch, watching as Davina and Lucy researched through several grimoires, in hopes of finding a spell to bring Bonnie back. They all wanted to be pissed at Damon for vacating the premises a little while ago, as if he didn't care about what would happen to Bonnie, but they knew that he was going through something that they would never be able to truly understand.

Lucy had all the confidence in the world that he would come around and do what he was supposed to do, and if not, then Davina had all the confidence in the world, that they would in the fact make him.

_Simple as that._

Caroline tore her eyes away from them their research mode and Enzo's over excessive flirting with Lucy, and glanced at Matt. He was sleeping soundly and for a moment she knew all of his troubles were nonexistent. He was the only one truly human in their group, and she knew it was hard for him, because he wanted to do more, but he just couldn't. None of them could.

"We'll get her back." Stefan's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I just wish there was more that I could do. Bonnie has done nothing but been there for all of us. She's made sacrifice after sacrifice, and the fact that I can't help her now…."

Stefan held onto her a little tighter, trying to provide the comfort and strength that she needed. "Bonnie is stronger than all of us. She is going to get through this."

Silence filled the room as they continued to watch Davina and Lucy.

"You think that maybe when everything gets better, we can go on a trip or something? Get away for awhile… out of Mystic Falls?"

"We can go anywhere you want."

She squeezed onto his hand gently. "Merry Christmas, Stefan." Her voice was soft and low before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Damon didn't know what time it was anymore, and with Bonnie's forever nightfall parlor trick, he didn't even know what day it was.

After getting plastered at an out of town bars and draining the blood from a dozen women just looking for a good time, he was now back in Mystic Falls, stumbling through the woods.

And when he heard a twig snap, he didn't even bother to look towards the direction it was coming from.

"I don't have time for your games." He took a swig of bourbon. "I will kill you."

"Damon Salvatore."

When he turned around, he saw at least ten vampires standing before him, obviously ready to attack.

"Nice to have you back to the land of the living."

"You know me and trust me I'm flattered, but, I can't say that I care to know you."

He turned back around to one of the vampires standing in front of him.

Damon ripped out his heart without even blinking. "Like I said, I don't have time for games." He watched as he fell to the ground. "Anyone else?"

And then the remaining vampires rushed at him. Even though Damon was intoxicated, he was able to fight a good majority off, but when his back hit the ground, he decided to just lay there.

In that moment, he didn't want to fight anymore. What would be the point?

He was being kicked repeatedly before he felt a hand enter his chest and grab onto his heart. He knew this would probably be his final moment, and instead of saving himself, he was going to allow it to happen. He had nothing else to live for anyway.

But before his heart could be detached from his chest, the vampire was being thrown back and impaled onto a tree, while the remaining vampires caught on fire until they dissolved into ashes.

He tried lifting his head to see what caused everything, but he already knew. He knew that she was there, and when his head was brought to rest on her lap, it was confirmed.

He watched as she bit into her wrist, letting the blood pool to the surface. When she stuck it to his mouth, he wanted to move away, not wanting her help, but she kept him still; letting the blood make its way down his throat.

"I'm still half witch, so my blood will make you better." She whispered, knowing what he was already thinking.

For a moment she sounds like the old Bonnie; the Bonnie who cared deeply and loved the man she was holding. Damon's eyes found hers as he continued to drink and noticed that her eyes weren't that black color she obtained during her power addiction, but they were that beautiful, soft, vibrant green color he could just spend hours staring into. In that moment the only thing that separated his Bonnie from the one who had a power for vengeance, were the veins that still stained her skin.

And that made him angry. He had her on her back in an instant, latching onto her carotid, catching them both off guard, but knowing that she could turn this situation around if she wanted too.

He positioned himself between her legs, feeling as if he had found his home again, and he knew that she could feel his need for her. Even in the circumstances they were in, he could smell her need for him too.

When his fangs detached from her skin, his eyes stared into hers. They stayed that way for a moment; no words being said, even if this would have been the perfect time to say it all.

"Bonnie…" Her name passed through his lips on a struggled whisper. His need and want for her was making it hard to breathe.

Bonnie was up from beneath him before he could process anything, and when Damon stood up, he watched as his bite mark disappeared from her skin.

"What were you doing, Damon? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I didn't think you cared."

He watched as she turned away from him. "I don't."

He was in front of her now. "Then why are you here! Why didn't you just let me die?"

Blue stared into green for what felt like an eternity. And that's when Damon saw it; a flicker of hope in Bonnie's eyes.

"You can't do it can you? As mad as you are at me, you can't let me die."

His hand was halted in mid air as soon as it tried to caress her face. She didn't want to be touched.

"You think this was me doing you a favor?" Her tone changed and her eyes were back to being black again. "Why would I allow you to go on your little suicide mission when I want to be the one to take the responsibility."

"Then do it. Because I have _nothing_ to live for anyways."

Her hands went around his throat; tightening until he was fighting for breath. She could do it. She could squeeze his throat hard enough and watch as his head flopped on the ground. Right here, right now. End him. Tonight.

But she didn't and she dropped him on the ground.

"I know that Lucy and Davina are here. Whatever they have planned….tell them it's not going to work. And if they try to get in my way, then I will kill them."

As she began walking away, his four words stopped her dead in her tracks. "You still love me." It wasn't a question, but a declaration. That even though he was mad at her, he still needed to know.

"I don't know what that word means." And then she disappeared.

* * *

When Bonnie appeared to her destination, her hand immediately went to her chest as she stumbled for a moment. Her mind and body were racing with an emotion she thought she had got rid of. Saving Damon shouldn't have happened. She should have just left him there since he wanted to die, but she couldn't. Their connection may have been severed, but there was still something else holding onto her that made her still care for him.

And she couldn't have that. Not anymore.

Walking into the basement of the Augustine House at Whitmore, she opened the door and saw what she wanted, but was actually surprised to see.

A desiccated Elena Gilbert.

When she made herself appear where Elena would be, she didn't expect to find her in a place that use to torture vampires for a hobby, especially desiccated. And that's when the mental image entered her mind at how the doppelganger ended up here.

_Damon and Enzo._

A smirk appeared on her lips as she bit into her wrist and put it up to Elena's mouth. It took longer than expected for Elena to latch onto her wrist and take the blood she needed to make her mobile again, but after a few minutes, Bonnie moved her wrist away.

"B-Bonnie…" Elena's words came out on a stammer as she tried to control her breathing. "W-what's going o-on? Y-your f-face?"

Bonnie ignored her question. "You know I was surprised to find you here. But I can't help but be amused that Damon _actually_ did something right." She took a strand of her hair and let it pass through her fingers. "You know Elena…. every part of my being wanted to kill you that day you decided to lose your mind and attack me." She paused for a moment. "I mean I'm still going to kill you, but not right now…."

"B-Bonnie p-please… I'm sorry. I d-don't know what came over me."

Looking at Elena so weak, helpless, craving for blood that she wouldn't be able to get unless Bonnie gave it to her, made her really realize just how much this clone relied on everyone else to get her out of situations.

"It doesn't really matter now." She shrugged.

Bonnie knew the exact moment Elena figured out she was no longer human and that there wasn't a small heartbeat placed within her.

"Bonnie…" Elena reached out as best as she could to try and comfort her, but Bonnie stopped her hand in mid air.

"I would advise you to never think about touching me. Now, I came here for a reason, not to have some irrelevant chit chat."

Before Bonnie could explain why she needed Elena for her plan, something flashed through the doppelganger's mind that Bonnie couldn't ignore. _Damon._

It wasn't just annoyance that passed through the hybrid's features; she was actually intrigued; wondering if her former best friend was that stupid. "You do remember that Damon put you in here right?"

Elena mumbled something and tried tuning her head, but Bonnie roughly grabbed her chin to face her. "I'm sorry speak up."

When she didn't say anything, Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You know, there are other ways of making you talk. So, I'd advise you to make this easier for the both of us."

"Because of you." Bonnie fed on the fear streaming out of Elena's pores. "Damon only put me here because of you."

"Yes, Elena, it was because of _me_. Damon vervained you and had Enzo put you away until you desiccated because of _me_. Are you upset because for once something had nothing to do with you? Does it hurt you that Damon would have actually killed you if it weren't for me?"

The silence was so thick it probably couldn't even have been cut with a knife.

"But let's just clear the air since we're going to be spending _a lot_ of time together. You have this big cloud over your head when it comes to Damon, and it's going to bring me a beautiful pleasure to take that away from you." She then patted her head. "Now, I know you're pretty naïve, so this may or may not surprise you. You do realize that Damon has killed every member of the Augustine society that tortured him for year's right? Even went after their families for generations. Wasn't your dad a member?" She watched as Elena began to make the connection. "That little car accident you had, killing your parents…. almost killing you; that was Damon." Bonnie's chuckle was cynical to the ears. "Kind of wish he would have succeeded when it came to you though…probably wouldn't be in this mess right now."

The tears left Elena's eyes immediately as she thought about everything, and all Bonnie could do was smile. "Now, since that's been covered, let's get to the matter at hand. Even though this doppelganger bullshit is annoying, it never seems to fail that you are always needed somehow." She then stood up and looked down at Elena; looked at how beneath her she really was. "You're going to know how it feels to finally follow someone around for a change."

* * *

Damon walked back in the boarding house looking trashed.

"Fun night?" Lucy gave him a glass of bourbon as soon as he walked in.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He took the drink as he passed by her.

All of a sudden, Lucy shoved him from behind, catching him off guard. "You weren't supposed to try and commit suicide you dumbass."

Damon turned around, clearly confused at the witch's actions. "Maybe you should lay off the drinking; you're not making any sense."

"Next time you get attacked, make sure you at least try to stay alive. What if Bonnie hadn't made it in time? She would have blown this world to pieces."

Damon put two and two together. "You sent those vampires to attack me!?"

"I needed to see if Bonnie would come to your rescue, I just didn't envision you almost dying in the process with your little suicide woe is me act."

He had her pinned to the wall with his hand around her neck. "I should kill you."

"First of all you can't." She said, moving out of his grasp. "Second of all you won't. You need me to bring Bonnie back."

He took a swig from the bottle. "What you all fail to realize is that I don't care anymore. That girl…. that _is _Bonnie. The only thing that's changed is all that power she has… the rest is solely her. The intentions to kill us all, is her."

"There is a darkness that Liv put inside of Bonnie that's fueling her pain and having her not think clearly, you know this. Damon, this can kill her."

"I don't care!" he shouted. "She's dead to me anyways. Just like I am to her."

Their match on who could yell the highest was interrupted by Davina entering, talking on the phone through a video chat with Klaus.

"You just make sure you fix this soon, little witch, because I can't even lift myself off the bleeding ground without being out of breath, and unlucky for me, blood isn't working."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby, I'll get your strength back."

"You just make sure you hurry. And you let the Bennett witch know that when I have my strength back, I'm coming after her."

Davina just ignored Klaus's bluff. "Marcel, just keep an eye on him."

"I will." Marcel grabbed the phone from Klaus and looked through the camera. His demeanor then became caring and comforting to Davina. "Be safe… please."

She smiled and nodded before she turned off her phone.

"For a thousand year old super hybrid vamp, he sure acts like a baby."

She stopped talking when she looked at the daggers Lucy and Damon were throwing at each other with their eyes.

"What'd I miss?"

"Damon not caring if Bonnie dies." Lucy walked over to the younger witch and took a sip of her drink. She needed something strong to get her through her frustrations.

"He doesn't mean that." Davina's response was simple and to the point, as she sat on the arm of the couch.

Damon was tired of everything witches right now. If it wasn't Bonnie, it was these two trying to tell him about himself in his own house.

"Where's Stefan?"

"I gave him and Caroline a little something to make them sleep. Matt too. We all have a big day tomorrow. _You_ have a big day tomorrow."

"I told you. I'm done, I'm not doing this." He turned to walk away, but he was halted by a barrier, and when he turned back around, Davina was standing in front of him.

Though the French Quarter witch barely came to his chest, the look she was giving him would probably make him combust soon.

"Listen Damon, I get that you're hurt and you're upset. I understand that. You were fooled and manipulated which caused you to kill two of the most important beings in your life. It's unimaginable… it's sickening. I know you're probably feeling everything that she is feeling right now. The only difference is that all you can do is drain people dry and challenge your tolerance level."

"And have us clean up the dead bodies you leave for anyone to see." Lucy cut in and Damon shot her a look of annoyance.

"But you know you would be doing the same thing if you were her. Damon, Bonnie has never given up on you or anyone, even when she should have. So you can't give up on her. Because if you lose her… if you truly lose her and she's not there anymore, you won't survive. You know this."

Damon didn't say a word as he continued to look at the young witch.

"Now, since that has been cleared up, you should get some rest too, you have a big day coming up." And before anything else could be said, Davina touched his arm and his eyes closed, before she teleported him to his bed.

"You're really good at that." Lucy remarked, as she sat down.

"Benefits of being a harvest girl." Davina joined her. "And after being locked up in an attic for years with nothing to do but practice magic, you learn a few things. And Bonnie was a good mentor… even if it was only through Skype."

"That's the Bennett witches for you. Especially Bonnie…. She's always been special. I was never around to truly know her, but I always kept an eye on her. She's family." Somewhere through it all, Lucy got rid of her glass and began drinking from the bottle. "That's why this was easy for her to obtain. Bonnie is probably the world's most powerful witch, and even though that bitch Liv allowed that darkness to latch onto her, she would have come into this magic eventually, just knowing how to control it better. And the fact that she's in pain, it just amplifies it all."

Davina grabbed the bottle from her, and took a long gulp, making a face as it eased down her throat.

"Aren't you a little young to be hitting the bottle."

"We all may die tomorrow… so, it won't even matter."

Lucy had to agree with her.

"How long do you have left before your magic leaves you?"

"One more day." Davina confessed.

"Are you prepared to do this? For what we have to do?" Lucy was now looking at her; knowing that if they were right about what would take place tomorrow that Davina may not make it out alive… none of them may.

She took a deep breath. "No… not really."

"Do you think Damon is ready?"

"No… not really."

* * *

It was four o'clock in the morning when Davina's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed feeling as if she couldn't breathe.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

Davina's eyes flew to the corner to see Bonnie standing there. The veins on her skin stood out way more than before, making her look ten times more terrifying, and she didn't even notice Elena standing behind her with her mouth sewn shut.

"B-Bonnie…" And though Davina expected this, knew that Bonnie would come to her, it still hurt all the same. But she had to endure this pain in hopes that they could save her.

"You know I liked you, Davina. Genuinely liked you." Bonnie lifted her up. "But you come to my town trying to ruin my plans and you thought what? You could stop me."

She then dropped her on the ground, enjoying the pain she caused her.

Davina was finally able to catch her breath, and even though she knew what was coming next, she still had to try; try and talk some sense into her. "Bonnie, that spell Liv did to you…. it's manipulating you. You're not yourself. Please, all we want to do is help you."

"You can help me alright." She then latched onto Davina, stripping her of her magic and transferring it inside of her.

"You really think that I would go to New Orleans when the harvest girl channeling all of that magic was right here in town. Thank you for making it easier for me."

And after Bonnie disappeared, what Davina saw next left her feeling terrified…. exposed… like she might die.

* * *

Bonnie was confused when she appeared in the living room of the Salvatore Boardinghouse. She looked behind her to see Elena still standing there with tears in her eyes, and before she could do anything, Tyler Lockwood appeared out of nowhere and took a huge chunk out of her arm.

Bonnie threw him off of her with every intention of ending his life, but the barrier stopped her dead in her tracks and the chanting could be heard across the room from her cousin Lucy.

"Clever. Having a werewolf bite me and putting up a barrier. I would say that I underestimated you, Lucy, but…" She then waved her hand over the wolf bite and it disappeared. "Neat trick huh? I don't live by the same rules as a regular vampire. And I hope you don't think this barrier will hold me for long."

"No, I don't, but it'll stop you long enough for us to knock some sense into you."

And that's when Caroline, Stefan, Matt, Alaric, Jeremy, and Damon walked inside.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the gang with their solemn expressions towards her, and their shocked expressions to seeing Elena standing behind her.

And then the ground began to shake.

"Bonnie, please… stop this." Matt begged. "What happened to the girl we grew up with? What happened to my best friend? Please, I love you, Bonnie. We just want to help."

"That girl is dead." She banged against the barrier, clearly irritated. "Let me go and I'll let you off easy, Mattie."

"Where's Davina?" Damon asked Lucy, but never taking his eyes away from Bonnie. "She was supposed to be down here too?"

"Davina will be fine." Lucy snapped, trying not to break her concentration, but knowing that she wouldn't be able to hold it for long. She just hoped that her friends and especially Damon could get through to her.

"Actually she won't be." Bonnie's eyes found their way back to Lucy's. "You think that just because you're holding me in here that my plan wouldn't happen? As soon as I took her power it began."

"What's this almighty plan of yours anyways? Cause from where I'm standing you're just talk." Damon retorted.

Her eyes still remained on Lucy. "She's reliving her greatest fear over and over again until there's nothing left; until it kills her. And it's going to spread through all of you soon enough… and then the world. The pain you will feel is going to have you begging for death."

After Bonnie revealed that information, she could practically taste everyone's fear.

"Bonnie, please don't do this." Caroline pleaded. "We love you. We're your friends."

Bonnie glanced at her. "It's already done."

When Matt fell to the ground, Caroline rushed to him. "Matt… Matt, wake up." She looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, stop!"

Jeremy went down next. Then Tyler. Then Alaric.

And minutes later…. Caroline went down.

"And if we kill you." Damon was now in front of the barrier, glaring right into her dark eyes.

Bonnie smirked and then glimpsed behind her. "Then you kill the golden, precious Elena."

"You know I don't care." Damon's response was quick and nonchalant, not caring that Elena looked hurt.

"You may not, but your brother might." She looked over to Stefan who had passed out. "Ask him what his greatest fear is."

It felt like hours had passed instead of minutes. Lucy not only began to feel weak because of the spell she was performing was too much to hold Bonnie, but because Bonnie was silently using her magic to incapacitate her. And when she felt the effects of Bonnie's spell pass through her, her hold on the barrier dropped and she passed out to the ground.

The barrier lifted and Bonnie walked right up to Damon and quickly grabbed his head. "Let's see what your biggest fear is." And when she saw it, she faltered a little.

He was already living his greatest fear.

And before Bonnie had time to react, something went through her, causing her to break the connection with Damon. She turned around to see Elena falling to the ground, with Enzo standing behind her with her heart in his hands.

"I didn't really care about killing the lass." He said, dropping her heart.

Bonnie faltered again. She wasn't expecting Elena to die because that ruined her spell tremendously if she didn't have the doppelganger.

She was about to rush to Enzo, but Damon grabbed her arm, and she could feel magic coming from him; trying to yank away hers. And if Bonnie wasn't able to think on her feet, Damon would have actually succeeded in stripping her of her magic. But, he didn't, and the bite that Tyler Lockwood gave her, that she made disappear, appeared on his arm.

Damon let her go, and the last thing he saw before passing out was Bonnie rushing up to Enzo and pulling his heart out.

She was gone right before he fell to the ground.

* * *

Damon didn't know how much time had passed before he woke up, but when he did, he was surrounded by everyone trying to gain their strength back. It was needless to say that everyone was still shaken up by what happened. Having to live out your greatest fear on repeat, and instead of being close to death, like you want, you're abruptly wakened up from it. How do you get past that?

But for one of them in the group, their greatest fear was a reality. Jeremy lost Elena tonight. As he held her corpse in his arms, Damon couldn't help but feel bad.

His eyes then made their way to Stefan who was comforting Caroline, and then to Matt, Tyler, and Alaric who sat in silence as they tried to come to terms with everything.

"I can feel her." Davina's voice caught Damon's attention. "I may not have my magic anymore but I can still feel her."

"So can I." Lucy helped Davina down the stairs. "She wasn't planning on any of us ever waking up."

"She's going to destroy this town and everyone in it. Then she's going to move on. Damon you need too…"

"I know." He cut them off. They knew he was the only one who could probably get within five feet of Bonnie without anything happening. He just didn't know if he could perform the alternative plan. And now that he was going to probably die due to the bite mark she gave him, should he even bother?

"She's at the witch's house."

"I know."

And then he was gone.

Damon was at the witch's house in no time, or what was left of the witch's house. He had to dodge roads cracking underneath his feet, fires appearing out of nowhere, wind that would have blown him away if he were human, and townspeople trying to find shelter as their screams and tears resonated through him.

Bonnie's back was turned to him as she stood in the center of where the witch's house used to stand. He knew that she felt him come near, and yet she still didn't move.

When he tried going to her, he wasn't able to get close as the fire encircled her; reminding him of the time she was possessed by Emily all of those years ago.

Bonnie turned to him, slowly, but he was able to see her as clear as if the fire wasn't separating them. Her eyes were still black and the veins were still present, but there was something else. It was as if he could see the energy dissolving around her; showing that she was growing weaker… that she was giving up.

"Why are you here, Damon?"

"Thought maybe I could knock some sense into you…. and gloat that your plan failed." He tried as much as he could to add some type of humor to the situation, but this was literally killing him.

"That's why you always have a backup."

And no sooner did those words leave her lips, everything grew stronger. The wind roared louder, the rain came down harder, fire grew hotter, and the earth rumbled beneath their feet.

"Making nice with the four elements? A woman after my own heart."

_You can't stop me, Damon._ She ignored his attempt at humor, and began speaking through their mind link. She didn't have the strength anymore to talk.

_Bonnie this will kill you_. He tried using his vampire speed to run through the fire, but of course witches and their eagerness to put up barriers, sent him flying back.

_I know._

Her voice was calm, and that truly terrified Damon, because he knew what that meant, and when the color of her eyes turned back into green, he banged against the barrier.

_No!_ He continued to do it, knowing that he would fail every time.

_They should have never brought us back. We should have never come back._

_I know. But, Bonnie please don't do this, please… _

When his hand made its way through the barrier, he immediately made his way in front of Bonnie, and pulled her to him.

"Do it."

His eyes searched hers…. the tears feeling them both. He couldn't do it. Why did Lucy and Davina think that he would be able to do this?

She pushed him. "Do it!"

"I can't…" He confessed. "Bonnie… I can't."

"Before this takes me over, I'm going to kill everyone. And I want too…. I want to so bad. So do it… please."

Damon's hand found its way to Bonnie's face in a soft caress. Even with all of the destruction going on around them, his eyes never left hers. When her hand touched his arm, he didn't have to look to know that she was healing him from the werewolf bite.

With everything that has happened, he still loved this woman; still needed her in his life. And he knew at that moment she still loved him to the point that it was almost painful.

And as he looked her dead in her eyes, his hand tore into her chest, and held onto her heart; allowing the magic he still had,, flow through him into her. And if it weren't for Davina and Lucy he wouldn't have been able to have access to it anymore.

Damon didn't need to resort to pulling her heart out, but let the magic feed its way into her body… killing her.

And when it was all over, everything seemed as if it just stopped and grew silent. He didn't even notice everything falling back into place or the sun breaking out from the darkness. Damon saw nothing as he took Bonnie back to Sheila's. His greatest fear had happened permanently. Bonnie was dead. He killed her. And that made him want to die.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not dead?" Damon asked Davina and Lucy as he moved aside to let them inside Sheila's house.

"I'm saying that what I had you do didn't kill her," Davina answered. "Not technically. She appears dead, yes, but Bonnie is about to go through a few trials and it's up to her if she wants to be back with all of us."

"And if she doesn't?" It was a stupid question, but Damon felt the need to ask.

"Then I don't think I need to answer that."

This was too much for Damon. Everything that happened in the last several weeks was all just too much. Having to kill Bonnie again, made him feel like he wanted to walk into the sun without his ring and have it replay over and over again. He lived his greatest fear repeatedly for hours and then had to actually commit it in reality. And then to just find out she wasn't truly dead really messed him up. Anyone would have thought he would have jumped for joy. But he didn't. He couldn't. Knowing that he would probably just have relive it all over again, he just couldn't take it.

So, he was done. He had to be.

And before anything else could be said between all of them, he left.

* * *

Bonnie's eyes shot open, almost painfully. As she was able to stand up, she looked around realizing that she was outside in Mystic Falls somewhere. And though she hadn't seen the sun shine in what felt like ever, she had no idea what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Damon ripping into her chest, so she figured she had died.

"You're not dead." A female voice captured her attention.

Bonnie turned around to see a man and a woman who looked eerily familiar and like they were in their late teens.

"Then where am I? And who are you?"

"Actually you're in your mind." The girl answered. "Don't ask… it'll just be confusing."

And that's when Bonnie heard it.

_"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem… witches and all that. I know crazy, but she's going on and on about it and I'm just like put this woman in a home already, but then I started thinking, I predicted Obama, I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. Elena… back in the car."_

_"I did it again….didn't I? I'm sorry Bonnie."_

Then after more conversation, Bonnie saw the car come to a complete stop because of the a crow interfering.

"You remember when this happened all those years ago?" The guy said to Bonnie.

"Yes, but I don't understand why I'm seeing it."

"Welp, that's what this little trial is about." The girl beamed. "Revisiting some of the key moments in your life."

Bonnie still didn't understand.

"You will at the end of it all." The boy added.

"If you're going to be reading my thoughts, at least tell me who you are."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm Sheila." The girl spoke first.

"And I'm Liam."

"And we're here to bring you back, mom."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? The next chapter, we will get to see more of how Bamon were in their peaceful paradise, and how Damon is handling everything. And of course we are going to be visiting some amazing Bonnie moments from the show that will help her in her recovery (if she wants to be saved) But, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write, but I hope it wasn't confusing. Love you all! Please review =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and your wonderful reviews for the last chapter! You all are the best! Sorry I've taken awhile to update. I had every intention of finishing this up last week, but trying to edit and get everything in an order was very time consuming. But I hope you all enjoy! Xoxo =)**

* * *

"Mom?" Bonnie didn't know how many times she repeated that one single word, and yet she still couldn't fully grasp the meaning behind it. There were two people standing in front of her; looking as if they were in their late teens, and though they explained to her twice already that they were in her mind to go through different trials of her life to bring her back to the land of the living, she still couldn't comprehend anything but the fact that they kept calling her _Mom_. Granted they looked exactly like she and Damon; with Sheila looking closer to Damon's skin complexion with Bonnie's eyes, and Liam looking closer to hers with Damon's eyes.

But still… it didn't make any of it less confusing.

"Am I dreaming?" It may have been a stupid question, because technically she was, and they had told her that several times. But maybe she needed a little more confirmation. "I mean…. I thought… I mean, how are you… how is this real? I mean is this real?"

She watched as the twins looked at each other before they walked up to her and grabbed her hands gently. And by their touch, something inside of Bonnie just knew that they were telling the truth; that they were her babies. And before she could say anything, they were pulling her into a hug and she couldn't help but melt into their arms. It was that feeling of home she hadn't felt in a while.

"How is this possible?" she asked, with tears forming in her eyes.

Bonnie saw the strain on their faces as they contemplated if they should tell her, but then Liam spoke up. "Well, I guess we can tell you what's going on since you won't remember us anyways…."

"You find a way to have kids again…. hence us." Sheila cut in, obviously getting her interruption methods from her father.

Liam rolled his eyes, obviously getting that method from Bonnie. "And we just so happen to be twins."

"Can you believe captain obvious is like a minute older?" Sheila joked.

Liam ignored his sister, "Apparently we were supposed to be born near the time period you're in, but then everything happened…."

Bonnie tried to ignore the instant rage that passed through her for a moment. It was out of instinct even if they were right in front of her.

They noticed the change in her demeanor, and Sheila quickly spoke, "But we do get born. You do have us; like it was originally supposed to happen."

Bonnie took a deep breath and gave her children a light smile. "I thought I was only going to have one child. Not that I'm not excited about the both of you because you both are a true blessing."

"You think you'll have one child, but then Sheila will decide to pop out too." Liam looked at his sister. "Unfortunately."

"Watch it brother, I'll bite you."

"And I'll give you an aneurysm that you'll never forget."

Bonnie couldn't help but let out a small ounce of laughter at her children. They were the spitting image of she and Damon; attitudes and all.

"The main point in all of this is that it does happen again." Sheila told her. "And that may sound crazy because you're a witch and dad's a vampire, but it happens and then you figure out a way for it to happen for other supernaturals as well."

That was interesting. "So, are you both hybrids?" Bonnie wanted to know everything about her children, even if she wouldn't remember it.

"It actually didn't work that way. I'm a witch." Liam announced, "Or the warlock in the family and Sheila is the annoying vampire who always gets into trouble."

"I do not." she spat.

"Do too." Liam turned back to Bonnie. "Anyways, I hope to be as powerful as you are on day."

"That will never happen." Shelia added. "You suck at using magic."

"Just like you suck at being a vampire."

"Don not!"

"Do too!"

Bonnie wouldn't trade them arguing for anything in the world right now, but she knew they were here for a purpose. "Okay, that's enough."

And they stopped instantly.

"How old are you both again?"

"We just turned twenty." They both said in unison, and then rolled their eyes at one another.

Liam was about to speak, but was cut short when they appeared in a hospital room.

_ "Look what we did." Abby Bennett cried tears of joy as she laid in the hospital bed, holding her child._

_ "She's beautiful," Rudy commented, holding onto Bonnie's small finger, and caressing Abby's hair. "Just like her mother." _

_ "We'll name her Bonnie."_

The tears were in Bonnie's eyes as she looked at her parents and the love they had for one another as they held her. And before the scene faded away, Bonnie noticed the crow in the window seal.

"Was that…?" Bonnie asked; her eyes fixated on the crow.

"Dad?" Sheila answered. "Yep… that's him"

"I didn't know he visited me back then." She also didn't know that he watched her learn how to ride a bike until recently either.

"He did… something about keeping an eye out on the Bennett Line. He used to tell us that story all the time when we were kids. It helped us go to sleep." Shelia smiled.

"Both of your stories did actually." Liam added. "Even if they were a little different."

And before anything else could be said, they appeared in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House.

_"Here's his bag… as requested." Bonnie laid Mason Lockwood's bag down on one of the chairs._

_ "Here, grab that corner." Damon told her as he picked up one side of the rug._

_ "Why are we doing this?"_

_ "Because I don't want to stain the carpet."_

_ She gave him the look that was all too familiar to him. "I knew you were going to say something like that."_

_ "Judging again."_

_ They talked for a moment as Damon gave demands on what Bonnie should find out. After Bonnie told them where the moonstone was, Mason grabbed her arm and Damon pulled her away from his grasp._

_ "That's it, that's all I got." She began walking away._

_ "Hey, Judgey." _

_ She turns around._

_ "Thank you."_

_And then she looks at him and walks away, and it ended right after Damon punches Mason in the face._

"Dad was a dick." Liam smirked.

"Coming from the guy who practically did the same thing because some guy tried to rough up your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Bonnie inquired.

"Hope is not my girlfriend." Liam quickly defended.

"Sure, she's not." Sheila's sarcasm was not missed.

"Coming from the girl who's in love with Hope's cousin."

They were having a glaring match as Bonnie stepped between them. "You know for you two being twenty; you're sure acting like children."

"Sorry." It wasn't uncommon for them to speak at the exact same time.

Bonnie began to laugh. "You both are definitely mine and Damon's children." And that caused them to laugh as well.

"But back to the point at hand." Liam stated. "You can tell how much Dad cared for you then."

Bonnie shifted a little uncomfortable. "Damon didn't care for me then. He needed me to do a spell." She definitely didn't know what they were seeing. "And is this supposed to be a walk down memory lane of me and Damon?"

"More or less," Sheila answered. "But whatever it is, I like it. Hearing all of the stories of you and dad, we can finally see who's telling the absolute truth."

And again, as Bonnie was about to respond, they appeared in another memory; this time in her high school gym.

_"You heard Jeremy and me talking didn't you?" Bonnie and Damon began to dance._

_ "Is it true?" He asked, staring into her eyes._

_ "Yes…"Bonnie answered, her defiance held strong._

_ He then turns into her into his arms._

_ "That part about you having a 50-50 shot of surviving, is that true?"_

_ "He was upset. I didn't want to worry him."_

_ "You'd put it all on the line for Elena….no matter what?"_

_ "No matter what." _

_ "Good."_

_ "You can't tell her."_

_ "You're secrets safe with me. With all that power…" He spins her. "…is there any way to increase your odds?"_

_ A small smile formed on her lips. "Be careful Damon, I might start to think you actually care."_

_ He shrugged. "We wouldn't want that."_

_ And then he spins her again, and she smiles. _

"Wow," Sheila smiled. "And when did you guys start dating again? Because if it wasn't immediately after this then you guys were completely blind."

Bonnie shoots her a look and immediately gains an apologetic look in her daughter's eyes; obviously inheriting that from Damon.

"We were trying to protect…."

All words were lost when they appeared in one of the rooms in the High School.

_"Stefan get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body."_

_ "What do you mean deal with it?" Elena cried with anger in her eyes._

_ "The Sherriff can't know about this. The last thing we need is another mysterious death…."_

_ "This is Bonnie!" Elena yelled, cutting him off._

_ "Get her home, now." Damon ordered Stefan. "So I can clean this up."_

_As Stefan helped a crying Elena out of the room, Damon stayed behind and caressed Bonnie's face as she lays temporarily lifeless. _

Bonnie remembered everything about that night… everything except that. The pain behind Elena's eyes and the way Damon touched her face; it really warmed her heart.

* * *

_ "Okay, so this one time Caroline, Elena, Matt, Tyler, and I were at the beach, and we were in the water for a good while. Well, Tyler decided to yell that he saw a shark, and me being the run first and ask questions later, completely ran out of the water tripping and falling along the way, and I completely came out of my bikini top." Bonnie took a sip from her champagne as she revealed one of her most embarrassing moments to Damon._

_ Damon couldn't help but laugh, "Ah, how I wish I was there."_

_ She playfully shoved him. "Needless to say, the whole beach saw my ta-tas. _

_ Damon didn't know what the feeling was that was absorbing him as he and Bonnie told each other embarrassing and not so embarrassing stories of their past. They were sitting in the living room that was 'provided' for them in their peaceful paradise, in front of the fireplace. And even though they had just finished having some really mind blowing sex, there was this feeling of more than just lust that swarmed through him. Just seeing her smile and laugh with this gleam in her eye… a gleam he never really saw from her, it made him feel a certain way. _

_ "Hello, earth to Damon." Bonnie said, trying to get his attention. "Where was your head at just then?"_

_ His hand caressed her neck, and then down beneath the buttoned down shirt of his she was wearing, "Where my mouth wants to be."_

_ An instant tingle shot through her, and as much as she wanted to jump on top of him to go for round four, she really needed little break. So, she moved his hand away._

_ "Alright, your turn to tell me something." _

_ He took a sip of his whiskey. "Something funny or serious?"_

_ She thought for a moment. "Serious."_

_ He took another sip of his whiskey. _

_ "The day my mom died, I took one of my dad's revolvers and almost killed myself."_

_ Bonnie stilled; the champagne glass that was about to touch her lips never made it._

_ His eyes turned away from hers as he revealed one of his most painful memories. "She was the only one I had left. My dad was a first class dick and when my mom passed, I was sure that I would have no one left. She was the only one that was always in my corner. And every time my dad got drunk and decided I was the one he would take his anger out on, she always came to the rescue." His eyes found Bonnie's and saw that she was trying to find the words to comfort him. "And what stopped me; well, who stopped me, were Stefan's little sad eyes looking up at me. He wanted me to read him a story. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he just lost his mother. And with the tears in his eyes, I knew that I couldn't leave him alone. That I had to live… for him."_

_ She touched his arm; trying to provide any kind of support that she could. And in that moment nothing else needed to be said. It was a silent mutual understanding. And the fact that Damon shared something so important…so personal that probably Stefan didn't even remember, with Bonnie, made him realize what that feeling he had towards her was._

_ Love._

_ He was in love with Bonnie Bennett. But he wouldn't tell her…. not yet. _

_ When he moved to lie in her arms, he found peace in the light caresses she was providing on his chest. _

_ This moment, felt like home, and it was something they both never saw coming…. something they never wanted to end. _

Damon's eyes slowly opened from the memory of he and Bonnie's time together in the other dimension. And it pissed him off because he wanted to forget about their time there. He wanted to forget about everything Bonnie Bennett.

"About time you woke up."

Damon looked over to see his brother in the driver's side of his car. No one was allowed to drive his car, but him.

"Sleep well?"

Damon still didn't say anything.

"Damon."

"What Stefan?" Damon didn't try to hide how clearly annoyed he was. "If you think I'm going to turn into you and talk about my feelings, you're mistaken."

Stefan's eyes remained on the road. "Well, we could talk about how you killed a group of people out of town and I had to not only clean up your mess, but break your neck as well. Or, we could talk about how the love of your life has been comatose for a week and you haven't visited her once. You choose."

"I could wreck this car and choose neither."

"But you won't."

Silence filled the car again.

"She's going to wake up, Damon."

"And the fact that you think I care, annoys the hell out of me. Bonnie and I are over. Whether she wakes up or not; I couldn't care less."

Stefan pulled over to the side of the road and looked at his brother; really looked at him. "And I know you, Damon… you don't mean that. You're hurt. I get that. You lost a child, and your girlfriend… soon to be wife, almost destroyed the world because of her pain. You have every right to be upset and hurt and angry. But you love her Damon. She needs you. And you need her just as much."

"She's never going to wake up, Stefan! Don't you see that?" Damon was now looking at him. "And as far as I'm concerned whether she does or not, she's dead to me. What she did…." How she made him feel. "I can't get over that."

"And what about everything you've done in your life? What you've done to her?"

Silence again.

Stefan got out of the car and looked through the window. "Bonnie will always love you. And you will always love her. The way you are when you're just in close proximity of her… I've noticed. Everyone notices. You'll never stop loving her. And she will wake up. Don't slaughter a whole town or drink a whole bar because you feel like she won't."

And then Stefan sped off, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_"I came to say goodbye." _

_Bonnie watched herself walk up to Jeremy Gilbert in the Salvatore Boardinghouse. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like decades had passed since that moment._

_ "What are you talking about, Tessa is doing the spell."_

_ "Amara's dying Jer…"_

_ "No, that's impossible, Damon…."_

_ "Tell me the third thing. Tell me… please…"_

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ "I'm not ready to let you go." And then he brought his hand to her face in a soft caress, and both he and Bonnie eyes widened in shock as his hand was able to touch her face and not go through her._

_ "I can feel you."_

_ "Bonnie?" She turned around to see her best friends._

"_Please tell me this is real?" Caroline asked._

_ "You guys can see me?" _

_ Elena and Caroline pulled Bonnie into a hug as they cried and laughed._

_ And then Bonnie and Jeremy are alone again._

_ "I miss this. I never felt warm on the other side."_

_ "I miss this…." Jeremy said, holding her hand. "I'm never going to let you go again_

And when they kissed, Liam made a sound of disgust and both Bonnie and Sheila shot him a glare.

"What?" Liam asked. "This is just down right disgusting. Dad was right, you and Jeremy's relationship looked pointless and I didn't even have to see it all the way through."

"And we're not really seeing this because of you and Jeremy. This is because this was one of your happiest moments." Sheila added. "Being brought back to life and seeing the people you cared about. You never felt such joy."

"And Look…." Liam turned her around.

And that's when Bonnie saw Damon staring at she and Jeremy; looking as if he wanted to interrupt.

Wait… she didn't remember him being there.

"And you wouldn't." Sheila stated, reading her mind. "Dad worked so hard to bring you back to life and he wanted to see you in that moment, but he didn't want to interrupt you guys…. even though he should have."

"He tells us that story a lot."

A light smile formed to Bonnie's lips.

And now they were in the woods watching as Damon talked into his cell phone.

_"I can't just leave her behind; I can't just show up without Bonnie."_

Bonnie watched as she walked up to him.

_"I could actually hug you right now."_

She watched them embrace.

"Wait, when did this happen? I don't remember any of this." She knew that she had lost her memory while they were on the island, but she never expected that Damon of all people, at that point in time, would have stayed back to find her.

"Dad tells us this story too." Liam added.

Several scenes then flashed before their eyes of she and Damon working as a team in battle and rescuing everyone.

And the last scene they appeared in, hit her harder than them all.

Elena Gilbert was holding onto her as she cried severely over her Grandmothers dead body.

_"I can fix this!" She kept yelling and crying over and over again_.

Tears instantly sprang to Bonnie's eyes and then she appeared outside, watching the scene unfold through the window of the house. That's when she saw Damon standing there, looking through the window at her crying form.

"He was there?" Bonnie questioned, eyes never leaving the scene in front of her.

"Yes, he was." Sheila replied. "The thing we've learned over the years between you and Dad's stories and seeing this now, is that he truly cared for you. Yes, he was obsessed with that Elena girl. But, he genuinely cared for you, mom. And he made some drastic decisions. But mom, you have to understand where he was coming from with everything that happened. He did it all out of love. He didn't want to lose you. And plus, we're going to be born anyways."

"Well, we will if when you go back and you guys find your way back to each other." Liam added. "It's all a weird cosmic thing."

"Well, how will I know that you are both going to be born if I won't remember you both here? I mean, how do I know I won't wake up still angry? Wanting to destroy the world?"

"Because even though you won't remember us in particular, you will remember the trials you went through." Sheila answered. "You'll remember how much you loved dad, and how strong you really are to heal."

She was then being wrapped in her children's embrace. "We love you mom." Liam said. "We love you and dad, and the people you have raised us to be. Our family is something beautiful."

"We need you to be happy." Sheila said. "We need dad to be happy. He needs you, mom."

Bonnie then noticed that they were now standing on a beach with the sun currently rising.

"What are we doing here?" Bonnie asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, and wondering if this was something from her past she didn't remember.

Before Sheila and Liam could say anything, a female voice behind them caused them all to turn around.

"I brought you here."

"Grams?" Bonnie whispered. "What are you…? How are you…? I thought…."

"That you would never see me again?" Grams finished her sentence. "I know." Sheila then looked at her grandchildren. "Now come kids, tell your mother goodbye, you have to get back now."

"Can we please remember this, Grams?" Sheila asked her namesake.

"You both know I can't allow that."

Liam and Sheila didn't try to argue, even though they didn't want to forget all of the memories of their mom and dad they were able to see.

They then looked at Bonnie as she grabbed both of their hands. "I can't wait to see you both again." And then she hugged them one more time and they disappeared.

Bonnie's eyes found Sheila's. "I hate that I 'm not going to remember them. Knowing that I'm going to have them would make healing that much easier."

Sheila wiped the tears from her granddaughter's eyes. "But we know child, that life is never easy."

"I'm so glad you're here." she hugged her, not wanting to let her go.

"You remember when I told you that I made sacrifices for you. To make sure you got your peace?"

She nodded.

"It wasn't so you and Damon could live happily ever after in another existence. That was actually a gift from some of your ancestors. My gift for you was for this moment; that you would have the strength to heal and to get back where you needed to be. It's so that you can have those beautiful children. You're probably the strongest witch anyone will ever come in contact with. And yes, bad things happened, but you have the strength to control it all now. You have the gift to live. That is my gift to you."

And before Bonnie could fully get out a _thank you_, a white light engulfed her.

* * *

When Bonnie's eyes opened and she took an intake of breath, she thought for a moment that through her blurred vision, she saw Damon standing over her bed; staring down at her. But when she was able to adjust and gain focus, she realized that she was just imagining things.

Sitting up took a lot more out of her then she would have liked, and it took her a moment to realize that she was in her bedroom at Gram's house.

Her memories hit her like a heavy impact of steel, all at once. She had to take deep breaths as she remembered losing her child and almost succeeding in destroying the world. And then she remembered her walk down memory lane with moments in her life of she and Damon. A lot of information she wasn't aware of until then.

But that didn't make her feel any better. She knew that Damon would never want anything to do with her again and that chilled her to the core. What if her coming back wasn't a grand idea after all?

"Bonnie?" It was Davina's soft voice that caught Bonnie's attention. "Bonnie, you're awake."Davina practically ran up to her and engulfed her in her arms. "I knew you would come back to us."

Bonnie held onto Davina like she was the her last source of life; even if it wasn't her touch she needed at the moment to keep her calm.

"What have I done?" She kept repeating as she cried in her arms.

* * *

It had been a little over two days since Bonnie had woken up from her comatose state. Davina and Lucy left a couple of hours ago, having to get back to their normal routines. Lucy had a coven of witches and a daughter, that Bonnie just found out about, that was in dire need of her return and Davina had a whining hybrid and magic she needed to get back too.

Bonnie didn't think she was able to apologize and thank them enough for everything they did for her. She honestly didn't know how she was going to be able to face her friends and Damon; especially since Lucy had informed her that he never once came by while she was out.

It almost sucked that she could still feel him. The connection that she severed between them came back before she temporarily died, and now she could feel it full force. And as much as it was hurting her to have it and not be near him, it was the only thing helping her still stand and function.

Bonnie had also been informed that she was no longer a vampire. She wondered if it had something to do with her Grams. She remembered in her dream that Grams visited her and made it possible for her to wake up and begin a new life. She also felt that something else happened in her dream that she was missing. It was as if there was this big gap that she wanted so bad to remember, but couldn't.

Pushing it aside, she sipped on the tea Davina had made for her right before she left. It held some special herbs in it to calm her nerves and helped the anxiety that kept hitting her randomly throughout the day.

Bonnie also didn't have her powers. Davina assured her that they would return gradually throughout the next several months, but as of right now, nature was pretty pissed off at her.

The knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, and instantly that anxiety that she tried to calm herself from came back. She knew exactly who was at the door before she opened it.

Caroline Forbes.

She didn't know how much time had passed as they set in silence; both trying to find the right words to say.

It was Bonnie who broke that silence. "I don't know what to say to you. I want to say I'm sorry, but I don't feel like that's enough."

Caroline's eyes found hers as she reached for Bonnie's hand and held on gently. "And if it is?"

Bonnie eyes widened a little, trying not to let the tears fall as she looked at her best friend.

"Look, Bonnie, everything that happened these last few weeks haven't been ideal. Honestly, I really thought you were going to destroy us all. You were pretty bad-ass I might add." She gave a small smile earning the same reaction from Bonnie. "But I get it. Bons, your whole life you've done nothing but be there for everyone. You've sacrificed yourself more times than necessary for people who turn right around and get back in the same predicaments. And then this happened… you lost apart of yourself that no woman should ever lose. And then that bitch Liv did what she did. Look, I'm not trying to push aside what happened… what you did… but we all do bad things. I've killed people, and honestly we're still probably going to do bad things in our lives. We're a part of the supernatural. So, what I'm saying is if what you want is forgiveness then you have it from me. You're my best friend… my sister. You were in pain…. You were hurting. I love you, Bonnie, no matter what."

She then pulled her in a hug, with tears streaming down both of their faces. "I love you to Caroline, and I am so sorry… for everything."

"I love you too."

After they shared tears and laughter for awhile, Caroline couldn't help but ask. "So, are you still some super powerful bad-ass, dark witch? Not that you weren't badass before, but wow, Bonnie that was pretty intense; actually that was more than intense."

"Well, as of right now my power is on hiatus for the moment. With everything I did… not only nature, but covens all around the world are pretty angry at me." Bonnie provided a tiny smile. "And speaking of being angry, I'm sure Matt, Tyler…. Elena…." And then she stopped. "Oh my gosh! Elena! I… she's… and Enzo…"

"No, No it's okay!" Caroline quickly said. "Davina must have left that part out. Elena and unfortunately Enzo are still alive. Lucy was able to reverse the last few days since you caused the earth to practically open up in Mystic Falls . And since we couldn't really explain that to the world, the spell was needed. So everything that happened in the last few days like Elena and Enzo dying during that time, was reversed. They are alive and well. So, really you only killed one person." She said simply, like it didn't matter.

"Liv…"

Caroline shrugged. "And if you didn't I would have… well if Damon didn't get to her first."

Hearing Damon's name made the apprehension she had been trying to hold down spring back up to life.

And Caroline noticed her change in demeanor. "I haven't really seen him since everything went down. Stefan said he spoke with him a couple of days ago, but he hasn't really been around."

"I really messed up." She put her head in her hands, trying to control the need to cry. "He's never going to forgive me for this. Honestly, I don't expect anyone too. I'm surprised you, Davina, and Lucy did."

Caroline pulled her in her arms. "Bonnie, do you know how much shit we've done in our lives? Yes, your shit almost caused the world to end, but hey, no one's perfect."

They stayed silent for a moment. "Damon loves you. Matt, Tyler, everyone loves you."

She continued to lay her head on Caroline's lap, trying to contemplate everything, while the blonde flicked on the television and began flipping through channels.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore was a heaven sent, Bonnie told herself. Not only was he able to keep Caroline out of the boardinghouse all day, he was able to rally up all of their friends to the house that evening. After Bonnie spent most of her morning apologizing to Stefan, she came up with the idea to throw a small Christmas party with food, music, games, etc. After ruining all of their Christmases by going on her destroy the world rampage, she thought this was the least she could do.

Since the boardinghouse was already decorated due to Caroline, Bonnie only had to apply the Christmas presents, music, games, and the dinner. Everyone seemed as if they were enjoying themselves, especially because they were sipping on Grams special eggnog, and that made Bonnie extremely content. Caroline was playing charades with Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan and Enzo; shooting Enzo the finger every time he made fun of her. And Matt and Tyler were competing in some video game, while munching down on food.

And that left Elena, who Bonnie found in the kitchen grabbing more napkins. Elena was the last person in their group of friends, other than Damon, that she hadn't apologized too.

Elena jumped once noticing Bonnie walk up, but she tried her best to remain calm and collected. "Hey…" Even though the fear in her voice was not missed.

"Hey." Bonnie replied, softly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay…well except the fact I was desiccated for several weeks, and killed and brought back." She tried to provide humor and Bonnie smiled a little.

"Our lives are just perfect aren't they?"

"The best." Elena put the napkins down. "Do you remember when we were kids and we had this whole life plan that we would grow up and become actresses and do all of these amazing things with our work and become these wonderful humanitarians?"

Bonnie nodded.

"It seems we've fell away from that haven't we? We were never supposed to grow up and be these people."

"Maybe not…" Bonnie softly agreed. "But we are. And we just have to make the best of the life that was given to us."

It was silent for a moment before Bonnie spoke again. "Look, Elena, I want to apologize for revealing what I did about your parents. That wasn't my place. And I'm sorry that you had to find out about that like you did. It hurts you and I'm sorry. And I wish I could apologize about everything else, I really do, but I can't." Because a year ago, Bonnie would have apologized for it all and completely disregard what Elena did.

"I can understand that and I appreciate your apology Bonnie." Elena said. "And I'm sorry for what I did to you. I truly am. I know it may not seem like it, but I still see you as my best friend…my sister. And I know that things are the way they are between us, but I hope that one day we can get back to how we use to be."

Honestly, Bonnie would love nothing more than that, but they both knew that acquiring that friendship again was going to come slowly.

After Bonnie nodded, she turned back around and looked at her, "Elena… even though all of those things we wanted for our lives were put on hold because of everything that has happened to us, we can still be those people we wanted to be."

They shared a soft smile with one another and then walked together out of the kitchen.

And it was like clockwork that as soon as they stepped out of the kitchen, Damon was walking into the house. The only sound that was being made was the Christmas music and the noise from the video games, but everyone else was silent with their eyes on him.

Bonnie's heart instantly jumped in her chest as her eyes connected with his. And that anxiety that she was able to lessen a bit today had come back full force. She could feel the beads of sweat leaving her forehead and other parts of her body.

"No need to stop on my account." Were the only words that escaped his lips. Once he grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the bar, he exited the way he entered.

All eyes were on Bonnie now as she followed him outside.

"Damon, wait." She didn't care that her voice sounded as if she were begging, because in all reality, she pretty much was.

When he stopped but didn't turn around, all the words she wanted to say to him faltered on the tip of her tongue.

But she knew she had to say something quick or he would probably leave. "I'm … I'm sorry." She began. "I feel like that's my new signature word with how much I've been saying it lately." She had to take a pause before she continued rambling and not making sense. "I know what happened and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for all of it. What I put you through… it was… it was unimaginable. And I want to fix this… I want to fix us…"

It stayed silent and he didn't' turn around.

When Bonnie went to touch his back, he quickly turned around with an anger flashing in his eyes, she had never seen before.

"What do you want me to say, Bonnie!" He yelled at her. "That I had to watch you die? More than once? That I had to be the one to kill you those two times? That you didn't think that I was going through it too?" Though he was inches away from her, Bonnie held strong as the tears threatened to fall. "I lost our baby too! And you didn't think for a moment that it killed me?! Especially when I was manipulated into killing you both to save your life? Damnit, Bonnie! You didn't think! And then when you cut that connection, you ripped out a part of me and you expected what? For things to go back to the way they were? Is that what you wanted?"

She shook her head and looked down as the tears fell from her eyes.

He instantly lifted her head up to meet his eyes, but not enough to hurt her. "No, I want you to look at me. I fucking cared about you, Bonnie! I fucking loved you and you just…."

He then moved away from her, and it grew silent between them as he held in the tears he would never allow to fall.

"Where does this leave us….?" Bonnie's voice was a pained whisper.

"I don't know…" He answered. He then turned back to look at her. "But I can't… not with you. Not anymore." And then he sped off.

Bonnie didn't know if she would be able to hold herself upright much longer. And when she turned around, she saw Matt standing in the doorway.

She tried providing a light smile and shrug. "What did I expect?"

He then pulled her in a hug. "Let's get you out of here."

"I can't leave…"

"Caroline has everyone playing never have I ever, for shots." Matt said. "Trust me, they won't care."

"Thank you, Matt." She nodded and smiled at him.

Trying to hold it together quickly subsided as he took Bonnie home.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I hope it wasn't confusing, especially with the italicized because there was one scene where Damon was dreaming of his time in their peaceful dimension, and then it switched back to Bonnie's dream. I know some of you are probably thinking that Damon was being cruel, but he's hurting so much right now. And when Bonnie was feeling it all, she was able to absorb her pain into her magic causing her to be destructive. Hopefully that makes sense. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and there will only probably be four more chapters at the most. Not sure yet. But hopefully you all still want to continue this ride with me! Love you all! Xoxo =)**


End file.
